A Light Shining Through
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Danny starts dating Skkye and Sam is jealous. Lots of DxS fluff! 1st fanfic, please no flames. RR please!
1. High School Drama

_(Maddie and Chloe are sitting at breakfast eating pancakes; Danny walks into the room casually)_

**Maddie:** Danny, this is Chloe, your cousin. She might be staying with us for a while. Will you show her around?

**Danny:** Mom...

_(she glares at him)_

Fine. C'mon Chlo, I'll show you around.

**Chloe:** Great.

_(She links arms with him; Danny groans)_

So... What do you and your friends usually do for fun?

**Danny:** We mostly hang out at the Nasty Burger or the mall.

**Chloe:** What's the "Nasty Burger"?

**Danny:** It's a restaurant. It's cool.

**Chloe:** Nice.

_(Sam shows up)_

Sam: Danny! _(Hugs him)_

**Chloe:** Who's she?

**Sam:** Who the hell are you?

**Chloe:** I'm Danny's _cousin_.

**Sam:** _Another_ ghost-human hybrid cousin? When will it end?

**Chloe:** Huh?

**Danny:** Heh, heh. Sam?

**Sam:** Yeah?

**Danny:** Over there. _(Points to left)_ Now.

_(They walk over there)_

**Sam:** What's up?

**Danny:** Look, Chloe isn't from around here and she doesn't even know that ghosts _exist_! So, don't bring it up.

**Sam:** Fine, I won't. Jeez. See ya.

_(Leaves)_

**Danny:** Chloe? Chloe? Where are you?!

_(sees Chloe making-out with Tucker)_

Tucker?!

**Tucker:** Danny?! What are _you_ doing here?!

**Danny:** What are _you_ doing making-out with my cousin?!

**Tucker:** Your _cousin_?!

_(looks at Chloe; she smiles innocently)_

**Chloe:** Not my fault. Heh, heh. Hi Danny. Sorry, Tuck. I gotta go. _(Runs away)_

**Tucker:** Danny, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know.

**Danny:** Okay, fine. But don't do it again.

**Tucker:** I gotta go, bye. _(Leaves)_

_(Skkye shows up)_

**Danny:** Hey Skkye.

**Skkye:** Hey, sexy. _(Kisses him) _I missed you.

**Danny:** I did too. _(Takes her hand) _So, you excited for spring break?

**Skkye:** You're kidding, right? Seriously? Yeah, I guess.

**Danny:** You _guess_?

**Skkye:** I'm kidding. I'm _so_ excited!

**Danny:** And _I_ can't wait to spend it with you.

**Skkye:** Me too. _(Ruffles with his hair)_ You're so cute.

**Danny:** Thanks. _(Kisses cheek)_

**Skkye:** I love you, Danny.

**Danny:** I love you too, honey.

_(Puts arm around her as they walk to school)_

_(Next day at Casper High, Danny and Skkye are seen holding hands)_

**Sam & Tucker:** Danny?!

**Danny:** Hi guys, this is Skkye. My—

**Skkye:** Girlfriend.

**Sam:** Can you come over here for a second?

_(Grabs Danny's arm and pulls him into a broom closet)_

What do you think you're doing? Going out with that slut?!

**Danny:** Skkye is not a slut! She's my girlfriend and I love her!

**Sam:** What? But I thought we were—

**Danny:** No, sorry Sam. We weren't. I'm in love with Skkye and that's never gonna change I'm sorry.

_(Sam starts crying as Danny leaves)_

_(2 years later)_

**Skkye:** Danny, I'm gonna miss you.

**Danny:** I know. _(Hugs Skkye)_ I'll miss you too, sweetie. But I have to help Chloe with Sarah. She's all alone. Even her boyfriend won't help her take care of the girl.

**Skkye:** She's really got it rough.

**Danny:** I know. I wish that there was someway that I could go to college with you and help my cousin.

**Skkye:** I do too.

**Danny:** _(puts arm around Skkye) _But don't worry honey, you'll have fun at Princeton.

**Skkye:** But I'll miss you too much!

**Danny:** Don't worry, I'll call you everyday! _(Kisses her)_

**Skkye:** _(tearing up)_ Y-you will?

**Danny:** Uh huh.

**Skkye:** I love you.

**Danny:** I love you too.

_(4 years later)_

**Skkye:** I'm gonna miss you guys so much.

**Ally:** I'll miss you too! Call me! _(Waves and leaves)_

**Simone:** OMG Skkye, I'm gonna totally miss you.

**Skkye:** I will too, but you'll have loads of fun in Chicago with Derek!

**Simone:** I _know_! We might even be getting married soon!

**Skkye:** OMG! Good Luck!

_(They hug; Simone walks off with Derek)_

**Rae:** Skkye, you were the best friend a girl could ask for. I'll miss you so much.

**Skkye:** We see each other like, every weekend though!

**Rae:** Yeah, there's that. Anyway, love ya tons! Bye!

_(Hugs her and leaves)_

**Skkye:** Sorry Dana, I've been too busy to notice that you were by yourself!

**Dana:** It's okay!

_(They hug)_

**Skkye:** You're gonna IM me everyday when you can from your new house in Miami, right?

**Dana:** You bet.

**Skkye:** You were the best roommate ever.

_(They hug again)_

**Dana:** You were too.

_(Danny shows up; covers Skkye's eyes with his hands)_

**Danny:** Guess who?

_(He takes his hands away)_

**Skkye:** Danny! OMG! It's you!

_(Kisses him)_

**Danny:** _(in a hug)_ I missed you so much, babe.

**Skkye:** I did too. Dana, this is Danny. My boyfriend back from Amity Park.

**Dana:** Oh! You're Danny! Skkye told me _so_ much about you.

**Danny:** _(with his arm around Skkye)_ Did she?

**Dana: **Uh huh!

**Danny:** Well, we should get going. Nice meeting you!

**Dana:** You too!

**Danny:** So, how was it?

**Skkye:** College? Amazing. Best four years of my life.

**Danny:** Then today will be even more amazing.

_(They walk over to the lake, it's sunset and it's a very romantic spot)_

_(They lock in an embrace)_

**Skkye:** I love you so much Danny.

**Danny:** I do too.

_(Gets down)_

That's why I'm asking you to marry me.

**Skkye:** _(tearing up) _You mean it?

**Danny:** _(nods)_

**Skkye:** Yeah, I'll marry you.

_(They kiss)_

_(A year later)_

_(baby cries)_

**Doctor:** It's a girl!

_(Baby cries again)_

_(Skkye screams)_

**Skkye:** Can I have my daughter?

_(Skkye is given the baby)_

_(while crying) _I can't believe I'm actually holding my own daughter.

**Danny:** She's beautiful isn't she?

**Skkye:** Danny? When did they let you in?

**Danny:** Just now. I wanted to see the baby before you passed out.

**Skkye:** Aw, that's so sweet.

**Danny:** What's her name?

**Skkye:** Angela Hallie.

**Danny:** That's beautiful.

**Skkye:** Thanks.

_(Danny kisses Skkye on the head)_

**Danny:** Everyone! Come on in! It's safe!

_(Everyone comes in)_

Everyone, this is Skkye, my fiancé, and Angela, our baby girl.

**Sam:** Danny, she's beautiful.

**Skkye:** Thanks, Sam. _(Cuddles Angela)_

**Sam:** Anytime.

**Skkye:** _(to Danny) _Honey, I need to rest for a bit, okay?

**Danny:** 'kay. _(Takes Angela)_ Hey, sweetheart, I'm your daddy. _(Angela coos)_

**Sam:** Y'know, Angela looks _a lot _like you!

**Danny:** Really?

**Jazz:** She does. Danny, I'm proud of you. I really am. You didn't run away from Skkye when you found out that she was pregnant. Also, because you stuck by her, you now a have a beautiful baby girl. _(Hugs him)_

**Danny:** Thanks Jazz. _(Gasps)_ Oh no.

**Jazz:** Go, I'll take the baby. _(Takes Angela)_

_(Danny goes intangible and flies out of the hospital)_

**Sam:** _(looking up)_ Do you think he's _ever_ gonna tell your parents. I mean really, it's been ten _years_.

_(Maddie and Jack walk in)_

**Maddie:** Tell us what, Sam?

**Sam:** Oh, nothing.

**Jack:** And _what's_ been ten years?

**Sam:** Nothing! Really!

**Maddie:** Fine!

_(Danny walks in casually)_

**Sam:** _(whispers to Danny)_ What are you doing back so soon?!

**Danny:** It was nothing major. Just a stupid Box Ghost attack.

**Sam:** Oh.

**Danny:** So, how are my two favorite girls?

**Skkye:** _(waking up)_ We're fine.

**Danny: **Good.

_(At Jazz's house, 1 year later)_

_(Everyone is sitting around Danny in black)_

**Maddie:** Danny, I assume you know why we're all here?

**Danny:** Is it the apocalypse already? _(Laughs) _No, not the slightest. And what's with the black? I can understand Sam, but not you guys.

**Sam:** Hey!

**Jazz:** _(sits down next to Danny)_ Danny _(sighs)_, Skkye and Angela are dead.

**Danny:** What?! That's not true! Am I being Punk'd? Where are the cameras? _(Looks around)_

**Jack:** I'm sorry son, there's no hidden cameras.

**Danny:** What?! They're not dead! I was just with them at home, eating lunch!

**Maddie:** Honey, the news doesn't lie.

**Sam:** Most of the time.

_(Maddie flicks on the TV)_

**Announcer:** We're now at the crash scene. Two were killed but no other reported injuries. _(Shows Skkye on a stretcher)_

_(Maddie turns off the TV)_

_(Danny breaks down crying)_

**Tucker:** I'm so sorry, dude.

**Danny:** It's not your fault. _(Sniff)_ They couldn't do anything for them.

**Sam:** _(Takes his hands)_ Danny, if there's anything we can do, just let us know.

**Danny:** Thanks, Sam. _(Kisses her cheek)_

**Everyone:** Finally!

_(Sam giggles)_


	2. Why Won't You Say Yes?

_(At Crystal Beach, a few weeks later)_

_(Danny has his arm around Sam as they walk slowly on the beach)_

**Sam:** Danny, I know you miss Skkye and Angie, but you can't just run away from your feelings.

**Danny:** I'm not! I really like you!

**Sam:** _(scootches out from Danny's arm) _If you really liked me, you'd admit that you miss them.

**Danny:** Yeah I miss them, but I've moved on!

_(Tries to kiss Sam; she turns her head away from him)_

**Sam:** Danny, just admit it. You've been breaking down every night since they've died. If you can't admit it, we have no future together.

_(Sam starts to walk away)_

_(A few weeks pass; Danny is sitting in his apartment crying)_

**Danny:** _(looking at a picture of him and Skkye at prom) _I'm sorry Skkye. I let you down. I couldn't save you _(looks at a picture of him, Skkye and Angela)_, or our baby. I loved you so much. We were gonna get married soon! Then that fatal accident happened. I'm so sorry, honey! _(Sobs)_

_(knock at door is heard)_

Come in, the door's unlocked.

**Sam:** _(quietly)_ Danny?

**Danny:** Sam?

_(He gets up and hugs her)_

**Sam:** I'm so sorry. I should've never said those horrible things to you.

**Danny:** _(with his arms around Sam)_ No, you were right. Instead of admitting my feelings, I ran away from them, which made the pain worse.

**Sam:** I'm so sorry, Danny. You must've really loved her.

**Danny:** I did. But I love someone else now.

**Sam:** Who?

**Danny:** Come with me.

_(Danny grabs Sam's hand and runs with her out the door)_

_(At Crystal Beach an hour later)_

**Sam:** What's the big surprise?

_(Danny shows Sam the romantic picnic he prepared)_

Danny, that's so sweet!

_(They sit down on the blanket and begin to eat)_

**Danny:** I know how you love the ocean, so I made us a romantic dinner.

**Sam:** That's so nice of you. _(Kisses his cheek)_

**Danny:** I know.

_(Later, at sunset)_

_(Danny pulls Sam under his arm as they watch the sunset)_

**Sam:** Danny, this is so romantic.

**Danny:** Thanks. It took me a few hours to pull it together.

**Sam:** That's so sweet.

_(Hugs him)_

**Danny:** Sam, there's something I've wanted to tell you forever.

**Sam:** What?

_(They stand up)_

**Danny:** _(takes a deep breath)_ Sam, I love you. I've loved you ever since we've met.

**Sam:** Danny, I love you too. _(Starts crying)_

**Danny:** No, no, don't cry. Shhh... _(kisses her) _It's okay.

**Sam:** No, it's not that. It's just so sudden.

**Danny: **Then let's make the most of this moment.

_(They run off on the beach)_

_(Later)_

**Danny:** _(picks Sam up)_ Sam, marry me! We'll be the happiest couple in the world!

**Sam:** I can't.

**Danny:** Why not?

_(He puts her down)_

**Sam:** Because we're best friends! We've been friends ever since I can remember. I don't want a marriage to ruin our friendship.

**Danny:** But we're more than friends! We're in love! _(Sam runs away crying)_ I love you Sam! I love you!

**Sam:** I'm sorry Danny! But I won't regret my decision!

**Danny:** _(falls to his knees)_ Please...

_(Danny gasps)_

Why now? _(He turns around and Ember is floating behind him)_ Oh, come on! _(He quickly transforms)_ What do you want now?

**Ember:** You know, I can make that little Goth girl fall in love with you.

**Danny:** Oh, please! Why would you ever help me?

**Ember: **Well, if you must know, I've decided to use my powers for good.

**Danny:** That is _so_ anti-climactic.

**Ember:** Says you.

**Danny:** And why should I believe you?

**Ember: **Watch. _(Strikes a power chord at Sam that has tiny hearts around it)_

_(Sam turns around and runs back to Danny; floating hearts appear)_

Well?

**Danny:** _(amazed)_ I don't believe it.

**Ember: **You shouldn't be. I used that on you eleven years ago.

**Danny:** You did?

**Ember:** Yeah.

_(Sam is now clinging to Danny)_

**Sam:** Of course she did. Now we can be together forever!

**Danny:** This is so ironic.

**Ember:** I know. Is love supposed to be this creepy?

**Danny:** _(trying to get away from love-struck Sam)_ No.

**Sam:** This isn't creepy. Now, Tucker's girlfriend, she's creepy.

**Danny & Ember:** She/I is/am not creepy!

**Danny & Ember: **What?!

**Ember:** Oops.

**Danny:** _You're_ Elizabeth Hamilton?!

**Ember:** Yeah. Ember's my nickname. I always hated the name Elizabeth, so I changed it.

**Danny:** But in the pictures with Tuck, you're always more— human.

**Ember:** Oh, right. _(Transforms into Elizabeth; with Australian accent)_ How about now?

**Danny:** Holy—

**Sam:**—Shit.

_(Sam falls down in agony)_

**Danny:** Sam! Are you okay?

**Sam:** _(weakly)_ Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache. _(Passes out)_

**Danny:** _(turns to Elizabeth)_ What did you do to her?!

**Elizabeth:** Nothing. Really.

**Danny: **Then why does Sam have your ghostly look?

**Elizabeth:** I don't know. Let me look. _(Changes back to Ember)_

_(in normal voice)_ Now, let's see.

_(Sam wakes up)_

**Sam: **What, happened?

_(Danny changes back to normal also)_

**Danny:** You passed out. Are you okay?

**Sam:** I think so. _(Screams)_ It's Ember! Danny! Do something!

**Danny:** It's okay Sam. Ember's... good, now.

**Sam:** What?! Danny, you cannot be serious.

**Danny: **I'm sorry. I am. She's good now.

**Ember:** It's true, honey. I'm good.

**Sam:** Danny, I'm scared.

**Danny:** It's okay, I'm here. _(Strokes her hair)_

**Ember:** So, this is what love is like?

**Danny & Sam:** Yeah...

**Tucker:** I knew it!

_(Jumps from fence)_

I knew you two would someday end up together! And I was right!

**Danny:** Tuck? What are you doing here?

**Tucker:** Me and Elizabeth rode up here to see you guys. Have you seen her?

**Danny:** Yeah, I think I do. Over there! _(Points in opposite direction of Ember)_

_(Ember transforms in Elizabeth; she hides under an umbrella)_

_(She comes out casually)_

**Elizabeth:** Tucker, darling, is that you?

**Tucker:** Liz! There you are! _(Hugs her)_ Where were you?

**Elizabeth:** I was here with Danny and Sam. Where were you? Oh my god!

_(Looks at Sam, who's eyes are blank and skin is as white as a ghost)_

**Danny:** Sam? Sam! Sam?! Can you hear me?! Sam?!

_(Later, at the Crystal Beach Medical Center)_

**Danny:** So, how is she Dr. Burton?

**Dr. Burton:** Ms. Manson is doing well. She did suffer from a severe trauma attack though.

**Elizabeth:** Will she be okay?

**Dr. Burton:** Yes, Miss Hamilton. She will.

**Danny:** Thank, God. Uh, may I see her?

**Dr. Burton:** Not now. Ms. Manson's resting. Come back in a few hours, when she's awake.

**Danny:** Alright.

**Elizabeth:** Excuse me a moment, sweetie.

**Tucker:** Sure.

_(Elizabeth walks into the ladies room)_

_(Ember flies into the building from the ceiling)_

**Ember:** Hey, Phantom. You can't stop me. I've gotta, you know, take over the world and stuff.

**Danny:** Hey! You said you've changed!

**Ember:** I did.

**Danny:** _(with his arms crossed)_ How?

**Ember:** I haven't tried to take over the world in, like, eight months.

**Tucker:** Danny! Do something!

**Danny:** Oh, I will. _(Runs into a janitors closet; Danny Phantom flies out of it; Ember flies away, laughing)_ Get back here!

**Tucker:** _(groans) Where_ the hell is Liz? How long does it take to go to the bathroom?

_(Dr. Burton pops his head out of Sam's room)_

**Dr. Burton:** Mr. Foley? Uh, Ms. Manson would like a word with you.

_(Tucker goes into Sam's room)_

I'll leave now. _(He leaves)_

**Tucker:** So, how you feeling?

**Sam:** Better. Where's Danny?

**Tucker:** He had to go stop Ember.

**Sam:** Figures.

**Tucker:** How so?

**Sam:** Think about it. Danny and me are on a private beach known only to us. Ember just _happens_ to show up just as we're sitting down. Then she _says_ that she's _turned_ good.

**Tucker:** Well, maybe she did.

**Sam:** She just did it to get close to Danny so she could find his weak spots. That's why whenever she was around, I passed out. Ember did it so when Danny was vulnerable, she could take him down.

**Tucker:** I don't believe it.

Sam: Didn't you ever notice the similarities between her and Liz?

**Tucker:** No.

**Sam:** Hello! _Elizabeth_, _Ember_! Ember's real name is Elizabeth but that's just her decoy appearance.

**Tucker:** No way.

**Sam:** Way.

_(Elizabeth walks in casually, but not in her trademark one-strap black top and black jeans; she's wearing a tube top with a British flag on it and a black mini-skirt)_

**Elizabeth:** Hey all. What up?

**Tucker:** Nothing.

**Elizabeth:** Sam, honey, how are you feeling?

**Sam:** Better. No thanks to you.

**Tucker:** Sam, don't be rude.

**Sam:** Really! What did you do to help me?

**Elizabeth:** Huh, she's right.

**Sam:** Thank you Captain Obvious.

_(Doctors are yelling and running with someone on a stretcher)_

**Tucker:** Wow, that looks bad.

**Doctor:** Code Red! Code Red! Stat! Code Red!

**Sam:** Yeah, I hope that person's okay.

_(Dr. Burton walks in)_

**Dr. Burton:** Hi Sam, how are you feeling?

**Sam:** Much better. Um, could you tell me, what were all the doctors out in the hall yelling about?

**Dr. Burton:** A twenty-something year old man was almost crushed by a building then was shot seven times near his heart.

**Elizabeth:** Is he gonna be alright?

**Dr. Burton:** We'll see what we can do.

_(A few months later; Danny is in a coma from the Ember attack when Sam was in the hospital)_

_(Sam is next to Danny's bed, crying)_

**Sam:** _(sobbing)_ Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that they couldn't save you. I'd give anything to just see you awake again.

**Dr. McIntosh:** Ms. Manson, I'm sorry, visiting hours are over.

**Sam:** Can you just give me another minute?

**Dr. McIntosh:** Sure.

_(He leaves)_

_(Sam starts crying on Danny's chest)_

_(Heart monitor goes flat)_

**Sam:** No, no. Danny! No! Don't die! No! Please! _(Sobs)_

**Dr. McIntosh:** Ms. Manson, I'm sorry. We'll do what we can to save him. Come back tomorrow. Get some sleep. He'll be fine.

_(Tomorrow)_

_(Sam rushes into Danny's room)_

**Sam:** Danny! Danny! _(Gasps; Danny's room is empty)_

_(Dr. McIntosh walks in)_

**Dr. McIntosh:** Ah, Ms. Manson. You're looking for Mr. Fenton, yes?

**Sam:** Where is he?!

**Dr. McIntosh:** He's been relocated to across the hospital.

**Sam:** Did he come out of his coma?

**Dr. McIntosh:** No, I'm sorry. He didn't. But we were able to revive him.

**Sam:** You mean, he's _alive_?

_(Dr. McIntosh nods)_

YES!!!!!! Uh, may I see him?

**Dr. McIntosh:** Sorry, not now. He's having heart surgery now.

**Sam:** Didn't he just get a new heart?

**Dr. McIntosh:** No, it wasn't the right heart. That heart is now in the chest of a nine-year-old girl in Wisconsin. We just got the new one today.

**Sam:** So, he's gonna live?

**Dr. McIntosh:** Probably.

_(Sam smiles)_

_(Eighteen months later; Danny is still in a coma)_

**Maddie:** Jack, I don't know. Maybe we should just take Danny off of life support.

**Jack:** Sweetie, just because Danny's been in a coma for the past two years doesn't mean that we necessarily have to kill him.

**Jazz: **_(reading)_ Yeah, he _is_ your only son.

**Maddie:** That's true. I don't know. _(Looks out window; sighs)_ I just don't want to see him suffer anymore.

**Jazz:** _(puts book down) _Mom, Danny has to go through what he has to go through. That's life.

**Maddie:** You're right sweetie. Also, he _could_ wake up any day now. The doctor said so.

**Jack:** He's a healthy, young boy. He'll be fine.

**Maddie: **_(sighs)_ I suppose.

_(Phone rings)_

**Jazz:** Hello? Yes. We'll be right there.

**Maddie:** What was that all about?

**Jazz: **They think Danny is waking up and they want his friends and family to be there with him.

**Maddie:** YES!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Later)_

_(At Amity Park Medical Center)_

_(Danny groans as he awakens)_

**Danny:** W-where am I?

_(Sam screams and hugs him)_

**Sam: **You're awake! You're awake!

**Danny:** Okay... What am I missing here?

**Jack:** Son, you've been in a coma for the last two years. And now you're awake and with us.

**Danny:** Am I gonna be alright?

**Jazz:** The doctors say so.

_(Danny smiles)_

**Danny: **Uh, guys? Can I talk to Sam? In private?

**Maddie: **Sure, honey, take as long as you need.

_(Everyone leaves)_

**Sam: **What do you want to—

_(Danny kisses her)_

**Danny:** I missed that.

_(Sam smiles)_

**Sam:** _(In Danny's arms) _Danny, I'm so sorry for anything I did to hurt you before.

**Danny:** It's alright. _(Kisses her forehead)_ So, what happened during my coma? Did Tucker and Liz get married?

**Sam:** Not exactly. Liz dumped Tucker right after he found out that she was really Ember.

**Danny:** So who's he dating now?

**Sam:** Well, he's _engaged_ to this girl, Liza.

**Danny:** So, her real name is Elizabeth?

**Sam:** Exactly.

**Danny:** Enough about Tucker. Now, what else happened?

**Sam:** Well, you almost died.

**Danny:** What?! How?

**Sam:** The heart monitor went flat eighteen months ago. They thought that you were gonna die, but they revived you.

**Danny: **Thank God! Do you think I can be Danny Phantom again?

**Sam:** I think so.

**Danny:** Thanks Sam. _(Kisses her) _I love you.

**Sam:** I do too. _(Hugs him)_

**Danny:** That's why I'm gonna ask you again, will you marry me, Sam?

_(Silence)_

Well?

**Sam:** I don't know... I'll think about it.

**Danny:** Okay. Tell me tomorrow.

**Sam:** Okay. See you then.

**Danny: **Bye.

_(They kiss)_

_(A week later)_

_(Sam walks into Danny's room)_

**Sam: **Hey.

**Danny:** There you are. C'mere.

_(Sam walks over to him; they hug)_

Well? Have you made your decision?

**Sam:** I have. _(Sighs)_ Danny, I.—

_(Valerie walks into the room with flowers)_

**Valerie:**Danny?

**Sam:** _(whispers to Danny)_ What is _she_ doing here?

**Danny:**_(whispers back to Sam)_ My parents must've told her dad that I was in the hospital and I guess that her dad told her.

**Valerie:** Hey, how are you feeling?

**Danny:** Better.

**Valerie:** Oh! These are for you. _(gives him the flowers)_

**Danny:** Thanks, they're beautiful.

**Valerie:** Uh, Sam, I'd like to have a word with Danny.

**Sam:** Fine. _(Stands there)_

**Valerie:** Alone.

**Sam:** Whatever.

_(She leaves)_

**Danny:** You wanted to talk to me? _(He sits up)_

**Valerie:** Yeah. Danny, I know that we never really got a chance to hang out ever since you've been going out with Skkye.

**Danny:** About that—

**Valerie:** Let me finish. I really like you and I wanna hang out again. So, how about when you get out of the hospital, you give me a call. 'Kay?

**Danny:** Alright.

**Valerie:** Cool. Here's my number. _(Writes down her phone number and gives it to Danny)_ Call me.

_(She leaves)_

**Sam:** I thought she'd _never_ leave! _(Closes the door; Sees the piece of paper)_ Hey, what's that? _(Points to paper)_

**Danny:** Oh, this? Nothing. _(Hides it)_

**Sam:**Alright. Jeez. _(Sits on his bed)_ So, when do you think they'll let you out of this hellhole?

**Danny:** Dunno. Could be a few weeks or a few months.

**Sam:** Think they'd let you out for one day of fun?

**Danny: **Depends. What kind of fun?

_(Sam smiles seductively)_

That's what I thought.

_(Sam jumps on Danny and they have a fake-out make-out)_

**Sam:** Just like old times, huh?


	3. The Wedding

_(A few weeks later)_

_(At Danny's apartment)_

**Sam:** Danny, it's been really cool living with you.

**Danny:** I know. _(He hugs her)_

**Sam:** _(in the hug)_ But what about Valerie?

**Danny:** I took care of it.

_(Scene changes to Tucker and Valerie having a non-romantic dinner)_

**Both: **Danny, you are so dead.

**Valerie:** Aren't you engaged or something?

**Tucker:** _(angrily) _Not anymore. Thanks to you.

**Valerie: **_(smiles to herself) _Anytime.

_(Back to Danny and Sam)_

**Danny:** So, what do you say? Will you marry me?

**Sam:** Why not? Sure.

_(They kiss)_

_(A few months later)_

_(At Danny and Sam's wedding)_

**Minister: **You may now kiss the bride!

_(Danny and Sam kiss)_

_(Everyone cheers)_

_(Danny and Sam run out of the church)_

**Danny:** _(picks Sam up)_ I can't believe we're finally married.

**Sam:** Me neither. You wanna finish this conversation, in our hotel room?

**Danny:** Oh yeah.

_(Nine months later)_

_(Tucker's house)_

**Tucker:** I can't believe you're pregnant with your first kid already.

**Sam:** Well, we wanted to start our family early.

**Danny:** We both think that the baby's gonna be another half-ghost. Like me.

**Tucker:** That's just what this town needs. Another ghost kid.

**Sam:** Is that a bad thing?

**Tucker:** Look, do you want your kids to be Public Ghost Enemies like Danny was for about six months.

**Danny:** Hey! That wasn't my fault!

**Tucker:** Doesn't matter. The point is, you have to make the decision of whether or not you want your kids to be town heroes or not.

**Danny:** Tuck, that's crazy. Sam and I can't decide on what our children want to be. That's _they're _choice.

**Sam:** I can't take it anymore! I need to go. You two solve this problem somewhere else. I need to go home.

_(Sam leaves)_

**Danny:** Thanks a lot Foley. You just made your best friend— my wife— leave. I need to go and clear my head.

**Tucker:** You do that. And take it easy, man.

**Danny:** Thanks. Hey, do you think you can drive me home? Sam took my car.

**Tucker:** Sure. Elaine!

_(Woman comes downstairs)_

**Woman:** Yeah, Tucker?

**Danny: **Elaine?

**Tucker:** Yeah, my girlfriend.

**Danny:** Nice to meet you.

**Elaine:** Pleasure. Tuck, you need to be home by seven to put Hannah down.

**Danny:** Hannah?

**Elaine:** My daughter.

**Danny:** Oh, congratulations.

**Elaine:** No, no, Hannah is four.

**Danny:** Sorry, I just assumed that she was both your baby. And you've only been dating for about, what eight months?

**Tucker:** Nine.

**Danny:** Same difference. Never mind what I just said. Let's go Tuck.

_(Hannah walks down stairs)_

**Hannah:** Daddy?

**Tucker: **Hey, sweetie. How's my favorite little girl? _(Picks her up)_

**Danny:** She calls you "Daddy"?

**Tucker:** It's a boyfriend-daughter thing. Hannah, this is Uncle Danny. Say hi.

**Hannah:** Hi, Uncle Danny.

**Danny: **Hey, Hannah. _(Looks at watch)_ Hey, Tuck, we gotta go.

**Tucker:** Right. Bye Elaine, Hannah. _(Gives her to Elaine)_

**Elaine: **Bye.

_(Later, at Danny and Sam's house)_

**Sam:** So, you two work everything out?

**Danny:** Yeah, we did. Did you know that Tucker has a daughter?

**Sam: **He does? I thought it was his girlfriend's baby.

**Danny:** She's four.

**Sam:** They have a four year old?

**Danny:** It's Elaine's baby. Enough about that. How was your day?

**Sam: **Well, most of it was ruined thanks to the spazz parade.

**Danny:** Skipping that...

**Sam:** Well, I visited my mother and told her about the baby. She was excited for us.

**Danny:** Cool. So, what's for dinner?

**Sam:** I didn't feel like making a whole big thing, so I made us salads.

**Danny:** Are you ever gonna admit you like meat?

**Sam:** I don't and no.

**Danny:** Whatever.

_(Six months later)_

_(Amity Park Maternity Ward)_

_(Sam screams)_

**Dr. Marquez:** It's a boy!

**Sam:** Oh my god.

_(He gives the baby to Danny)_

_(Sam screams again)_

**Dr. Marquez:** It's a girl!

**Danny:** You were pregnant with _twins_?!

**Sam:** _(panting)_ I didn't know.

**Dr. Marquez:** Well, now you have two healthy babies. I'll give you two some alone time with your children. _(he leaves)_

**Danny:** Couldn't you have checked?

**Sam:** I could've, but I didn't.

**Danny:** Why not?

**Sam:** Can we not focus on that, and let's just be happy that we have two beautiful, healthy babies?

**Danny:** Fine. What are their names?

**Sam:** You pick which one you wanna name.

**Danny:** I'll name you. _(picks up girl)_ Your name is, Jessica Catlin.

**Sam: **Okay, then. _(Rocks boy)_ I'll name you. How about, Alexander Michael?

**Danny:** That's cool.

**Sam:** So, are they half-ghosts or what?

**Danny:** I don't know.

**Sam:** Well, how will we know?

**Danny:** We'll just see when they get older.


	4. My Life As It Is

_(Twelve years later)_

**Jessica:** Mom! Alex took my Valentine's Bobbie doll again!

**Sam:** _(while feeding baby Melissa)_ Alex, give your sister her doll back.

**Raquel:** Mommy! Tell Dan to stop on me! _(Groans)_

**Sam:** I can't take this anymore. Danny! Will you handle your children?

**Danny:** _(Chasing Dan, Alex and Terri)_ Kinda busy right now.

**Sam:** Well, do something!

**Danny:** Fine. _(While using ghostly wail)_ Everyone be quiet!

_(Hush)_

**Terri:** Wow.

_(Danny is forcibly changed back to human)_

**Raquel: **Whoa.

**Sam:** Jess, Raq, come down here.

_(They come downstairs)_

In fact, all of you come here. We need to talk.

_(Everyone gathers around Sam and Danny)_

**Danny: **Now, kids, what you saw just now, you will not tell to anyone outside this house. Agreed?

**All: **Agreed.

**Jessica:** This family is so weird.

**Raquel:** I know.

**Danny:** I know you may feel this way, but I've kept this a secret to almost everyone I know.

**Sam:** _(quietly) _Yeah, but then your secret got out and everyone loves you.

**Danny:** Besides that.

**Dan:** Daddy! Terri's touching me again!

**Terri: **Am not!

**Dan:** Are too!

**Terri:** Am not!

**Danny:** _(while using ghostly wail)_ Break it up!

**Jessica:** Whoa, Dad. No need to yell.

**Danny:** We're all good now.

_(All murmur answers)_

What was that?

**Kids:** Yeah.

**Sam:** Good. Now, go to your rooms.

_(Kids murmur quietly as the go to their rooms)_

_(sighs)_ Now we can at least have a moments peace before Melissa wakes up.

**Danny:** I know. Who's idea was it anyway to have so many kids?

**Sam:** _(stressed) _Your's.

**Danny:** Right.

_(A year later)_

**Jessica:** Dad! Tell Dan to _stay out_ of our room! _(Slams door)_

**Danny:** _(reading paper)_ Dan, stay out of your sisters' room.

**Dan:** But Dad!

**Danny:** I said no.

**Sam: **What time are we supposed to pick up Terri from dance today?

**Raquel:** Four.

_(Bus honks horn)_

**Danny:** Jessica, Alex, Raquel, Terri, and Dan! Go to school!

**Raquel:** But Daddy! I never got to finish my hair!

**Danny:** I said march!

**Raquel:** Fine.

_(Kids leave)_

**Sam:** I thought they'd _never_ leave!

**Danny:** I know.

_(Silence)_

Why isn't Melissa crying?

**Sam:** I dropped her off at daycare at eight.

**Danny:** Right. But is that all you wanna talk about now?

**Sam:** I like the way you think. _(Pulls his shirt towards her to kiss him; doorbell rings)_ What now? I'll get it. _(Opens door)_ Valerie?!

**Valerie:** Sam?! What are you doing at Danny's house?

**Sam:** I live here. We're _married_, remember?

**Valerie:** _(murmurs)_ I forgot.

**Danny:** Well, isn't this nice? Valerie? What are you doing all the way out here in Portland?

**Valerie:** I heard that you move here a few years ago and I thought I'd drop by.

**Sam:** How nice.

**Valerie:** Danny, what happened? You said you'd call me and you never did.

**Danny:** I did call you. _You_ never picked up.

**Valerie:** Can I come in at least to talk? It's chilly out here.

**Sam:** It's 78° out.

**Valerie:** Whatever. Can I come in?

**Danny:** Sure.

_(Valerie comes in)_

_(She sees the picture of Danny, Sam and the kids)_

**Valerie:** These your kids?

**Danny:** Yeah.

**Valerie:** How many do you have?

**Sam:** Six.

**Valerie:** Wow.

**Danny:** _(shows Valerie Alex and Jessica's sixth grade pictures)_ These are our oldest kids: Jessica and Alex. They're twelve.

**Valerie:** Who are these girls? _(Points to Raquel and Terri)_

**Sam:** That's Raquel, she's nine. And Terri, she's five.

**Danny:** _(shows picture of Dan)_ And this is our youngest son, Daniel. He's six.

**Valerie:** And the baby?

**Sam:** Melissa. She's seven months.

**Valerie:** How cute. Are they all ghosts, _(smiles at Danny) _like their father?

**Danny:** Half-ghosts. And—

**Sam:** Valerie, that's none of your business.

**Valerie:** That means yes!

**Sam: **Valerie, grow up.

**Valerie: **_(Her cell phone rings) _Yeah? Uh huh. What? He did what?! Well, put him in his room! I don't know! Give him a time out or something!

_(Danny and Sam look at each other confused)_

_(Groans)_ I'll be right there. _(Ends call)_ Sorry, I gotta go. My son is destroying the kitchen. And as usual, my Eric doesn't know what to do. I'll see you later. _(Kisses Danny's cheek)_ Bye! _(Leaves)_

_(Danny smiles as he touches his cheek)_

**Sam:** Danny! _(Slaps him)_

**Valerie:** _(from far away; with a sly smile)_ I am _so_ bad.

_(Three months later)_

**Danny:** You're pregnant _again_?!

**Sam:** Danny, please. You're overreacting.

**Danny:** _I'm_ overreacting? Huh, what about a few months ago when Valerie said good bye to me? You went all ballistic!

**Sam:** That is _way_ different than having a baby. She _kissed _you!

**Danny:** Yeah, on the _cheek_! I can't believe we ever did this.

**Sam: **See! I told you! Now you're probably gonna divorce me and we'll hate each other for life! _(Runs away crying)_

**Danny:** Sam...


	5. Sam's Gone?

_(Four years later)_

**Raquel:** Dad, what happened to Mom?

**Danny:** I told you honey, she just went on a little vacation. That's all.

**Jessica:** For four years?

**Danny:** That's enough Jessica.

**Jessica:** All I'm saying is—

**Danny:** I _said_ that's enough, Jessica. Now go put Melissa and Terri to bed. Also, give Dan his dinner. He hasn't eaten since practice has been over.

**Jessica:** On it, Captain Dad. _(Leaves)_

**Raquel:** Will Mom ever come back.

**Danny:** Of course! She'll be back in no time.

_(A month later)_

_(Doorbell rings)_

**Terri:** I'll get it! _(Opens door)_ Hello?

**Sam:** Terri? Honey, you look so grown up! _(Hugs her; Terri screams)_

**Terri:** Daddy! Why is this woman hugging me?!

**Danny:** Honey, that's your mom.

**Terri:** Why is my mom hugging me?

**Danny:** I can't believe it's you! _(Tries to kiss her)_

**Sam:** _(gets out of Danny's grip)_ Sorry. I only came to get my things.

**Danny:** What?

**Sam:** I met a wonderful gentleman back in London who adores me and my son.

**Danny: **Son?

_(Boy walks in)_

**Sam:** Ah, yes. _(Shows boy) _This is Bradley. He's four.

**Raquel:** Why are you _talking_ like that?

**Sam:** It makes me feel sophisticated.

**Jessica:** Ew.

**Sam:** Jessica? Sweetheart?

_(Hugs Jessica)_

**Man:** Dear? Are we ready to go?

**Sam:** Oh! I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Everyone, this is Michael, my fiancé.

**Michael:** Pleasure.

**Sam:** And these are the children: Raquel, Alexander, Daniel, Jessica, Melissa and of course, Terrence.

**Terri:** Hey! That name doesn't leave this house.

**Michael:** What beautiful children.

**Danny:** Thank you.

**Michael:** You're quite welcome. And you are?

**Danny:** Danny, their father. And Sam's husband.

**Michael:** Are you daft, man? Didn't you hear that Samantha and I are engaged?

**Sam:** Samantha?! Nobody calls me that! This engagement is over! _(Takes off ring and throws it at Michael; grabs Bradley and pulls him inside; starts crying)_ I'm so sorry, Danny. I wasn't thinking. I hope you can forgive me.

**Danny: **I can, and I will. _(He kisses her)_

**Kids:** Eww!

**Bradley:** Mum! What are you doing? Daddy's out there and you're _snogging_ this, this _other_ man?

**Sam:** Where did you learn that kind of language?

**Bradley:** Some Brit boy at school.

**Sam:** Well, we're in America now, darling. We don't use those kinds of words!

_(Everyone laughs)_

**Danny:** Actually, Brad, I'm your Dad. And we're glad you're back sweetie. _(Kisses her)_

_(A year later)_

**DD:** It is time.

_(Portland, OR)_

**Danny:** _(ghost sense goes off)_ Oh no. _(crash)_

**DD:** Phantom! I told you I'd be back! _(Pulls Danny away from his house and into the Ghost Zone)_

**Raquel:** Daddy! Daddy? _(Sees note; reads it)_ Mom?! I think you'd better see this!

_(Later)_

**Melissa:** What is it? What is it?

**Sam:** Hold on sweetie. I says that DD kidnaped your father. And if no one come to rescue him, he will perish. Oh, no. Not again.

**Terri:** What do you mean mom?

**Sam:** This had only happened once before. When your father and I were in ninth grade.

**Raquel:** Wow. So some old, evil dude kidnaped Dad. Whoop-dee-doo. We'll find him in two days.

**Sam:** No, honey. He's not even on earth anymore.

**Jessica:** Huh? How can he not be on earth? There's no other place he could be!

**Sam:** There is one place.

**Kids:** Where?

_(Later)_

_(Everyone is in Danny's secret lab)_

**Sam:** All of you will have to go in here if you want to help Dad.

**Alex:** May I ask a question?

**Sam:** Sure.

**Alex:** What the heck's that _gonna_ do?!

**Sam:** It will give you ghostly powers and super strength. Now go in.

_(All the kids go in)_

Wait! _(Gives each of them a costume with an emblem on it)_ Okay, proceed.

_(Kids go back in with their new costumes on)_

_(Melissa presses a button)_

_(They all scream in pain)_

**Sam:** Are you guys okay?

**Raquel:** Yeah, I think. _(Goes intangible; screams)_ Ahh! What's happening to me?

**Sam: **It worked!

**Terri:** I think that we should all have super names!

**Alex:** That's stupid.

**Sam:** That's actually what you need. Okay, everyone. I've filled this bowl with either "Phantom" or "Spirit" on the paper. What you get is your name.

**Raquel:** "Spirit".

**Sam:** Then you're Raq Spirit.

**Jessica:** "Spirit".

**Sam:** Jess Spirit.

**Alex:** "Phantom".

**Sam:** Alex Phantom.

**Melissa:** "Phantom".

**Sam:** Missa Phantom.

**Terri:** "Phantom". Typical.

**Sam:** Terri Phantom.

**Dan:** "Phantom".

**Sam:** Like your Dad. You'll be Danny Phantom.

_(In DD's Ghost Zone Lair)_

**DD:** Like it? It's stylish, modern, and it has it's own shark tank! How many places can you find those?

**Danny:** You've really changed these past years haven't you?

**DD:** _(laughs evilly)_ Not in the slightest. _(Fires a powerful ghost ray at Danny)_

_(Danny screams)_

_(An invisible punch is thrown)_

What did you do?!

**Danny:** Me? Hello? Tied up! Can't move. Can't do a god damn thing!

**Voice:** Oh yeah. _(Giggles; Raquel makes herself visible again)_ That was me. _(Giggles)_

**Danny:** RAQUEL?!

**Raquel: **Yeah, we're all here. Except Mom.

**DD:** _(while using ghostly wail)_ Enough!

**Alex:** Dad, he has the same power as you do.

**Terri:** How is that possible?

**Danny:** Because that's me.

**Kids:** What?!

**DD:** Fortunately, I _am _your father. Another form of him though.

**Danny:** And ten years older.

_(Snickers)_

**DD:** ENOUGH! This'll be so easy.

_(Throws ice rays at the kids)_

**Jess:** Hold on! _(Uses shield over them)_

**DD:** How can that be? They just got their powers!

**Danny:** They've learned from the master. Heh, heh.

_(Dan screams as he develops ghostly wail too)_

**Raquel:** Wow. Now he's _twice_ the freak he was before.

_(Laughter)_

**Dan:** I am _(while using ghostly wail)_ NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Everyone screams)_

_(Everyone is unconscious except DD and Danny who are extremely bruised)_

**DD:** You think this is over? It's not! It's just getting started. _(Freezes Dan in solid ice)_

**Danny:** Dan! _(Goes intangible and breaks free of the rope)_ Y'know. I could've done that at any time.

**DD:** I know. _(Shoots Danny with a ghost ray)_

_(Danny screams and falls unconscious)_

Haha! I knew I would beat those whelps! Haha!

**Voice:** That's what you think. _(Throws punch; becomes visible; it's Dani Phantom)_ Told ya I'd be back.

**DD:** I can't believe it. What's a little girl like you doing here? Shouldn't you be home? Knitting or feeding your baby?

**Dani:** Little?! I am not! And as a matter of fact I should. But first... _(Shoots him with a super powerful ghost ray blast; DD falls to the ground)_ Say goodbye, homey.

**DD:** No! It's not true! I wasn't just defeated by a little girl!

**Dani:** Oh, and by the way, _(sucks him into the Fenton thermos)_ I'm not little. And yeah, you _were _just beat by me, Dani Phantom. See ya. _(Throws thermos towards Danny and flies away)_

_(Everyone wakes up; Dan becomes unfrozen)_

**Alex:** What happened?

**Dan:** You guys were all put unconscious by an jerky older-version of Dad.

**Danny:** Okay kids, let's go home. I bet Mom's getting worried sick about us.

**Jess:** Alright, Dad. Let's go. You lead.

_(Danny flies up and the rest follow)_


	6. Ouch, That Hurts

_(A few days later)_

**Sam:** How are you feeling kids?

**Jessica:** Still sore.

**Alex:** Me too.

_(Others groan too)_

**Sam:** Well, I'm not surprised. You kids' ghost halves were separated from you _pretty_ painfully.

**Alex:** I know, Ma. Please don't remind us.

**Sam:** _(chuckles)_ Well, I'll leave you kids be. You want anything?

**Jessica:** No, we're fine. Thanks, anyway.

**Sam:** Well, I'll be right upstairs if you need me.

_(Sam leaves)_

**Jessica:** Ow, my aching everything!

**Alex:** Stop your complaining. It won't help anything.

_(Upstairs)_

**Sam:** Okay, then, honey. You take a nap. I'm gonna check on your brother. You want anything?

**Raquel:** Mom, please, we're fine!

**Terri:** We'll be okay for a few hours.

**Sam:** Okay! Just asking.

_(In Dan, Melissa and Brad's room)_

Kids? Are you okay?

**Melissa:** Yeah, Mommy. We're fine. Just _(yawns)_ sleepy.

**Sam:** Alright then, you go to sleep.

**Bradley:** Mum?

**Sam:** Yes, Bradley, dear?

**Bradley:** I'm not tired at all. I want to play.

**Sam:** Okay, then. Dan, Melis, we'll be downstairs, call if you need anything.

**Dan:** You do that.

_(Sam closes door)_

**Sam:** Okay, darling, let's go play!

**Bradley:** When's dad coming home?

**Sam:** In a few hours, maybe.

**Bradley:** But I want him to come home now!

**Sam:** _(gritting her teeth) _He'll come home when he can, Bradley.

**Bradley:** Fine. But I want him to come home.

**Sam:** _(angrily) _What did I just say?

**Bradley:** I'll be quiet, Mum.

**Sam: **Good.

_(Later)_

_(Danny comes in the door, panting and sweaty)_

**Sam:** _(holding baby Alyssa)_ So, how bad was it today?

**Danny:** Horrible. Skulker, Technus_ and_ Ember all tried to take over the city, _again_!

**Sam:** Maybe you should just get rid of your powers and get a normal job?

**Danny:** I can't do that. More than half my life I've been a half-ghost. It's part of me. I can't just let that go.

**Sam:** _(bouncing Alyssa up and down) _Maybe you're right.

**Danny:** I _am_ right. So, where are the kids?

**Alex & Jessica:** _(in living room watching TV)_ Hi Dad!

**Sam:** Resting.

**Danny:** Still sore?

**Sam:** Apparently. When do you think they'll be better?

**Danny:** By the end of the summer maybe, perhaps in October.

**Jessica:** What?! I _cannot_ miss homecoming! That's one of my V.I.D.'s!

**Danny:** V.I.D.'s?

**Jessica:** Very Important Dances, duh.

**Danny:** Right.

_(Doorbell rings)_

**Raquel:** _(in her wheelchair)_ I'll get it. _(Opens door)_ Hi, Uncle Tuck!

**Tucker:** Hey Raquel. You've gotten so big! Wow. Hey Danny, Sam.

**Danny:** Hey, Tuck. How's Elaine?

**Tucker:** Couldn't be better. She just gave birth to twins last week.

**Sam:** Congratulations. Boy or girl?

**Tucker:** Both boys.

**Danny:** So, how many is that now? Three, four?

**Tucker:** Five. Four boys, one girl.

**Danny:** Oh, right! Hannah! How is she?

**Tucker:** She's gonna be a senior soon.

**Sam:** Oh! Where from?

**Tucker:** University of California.

**Sam:** Nice.

**Tucker: **I brought Tucker Jr. and Andrew with me to see their friends.

**Tucker Jr.:** Dan!

**Dan:** TJ! I missed you dude!

**Tucker Jr.: **I did too. Let's go to your basement and play on your computer!

**Dan: **Alright. Let's go.

_(They go to te basement)_

**Andrew:** Jess!

**Jessica:** Andy! _(Hugs him)_ How've you been? I missed you!

**Andrew:** Great. I missed you too. _(Whispers) _Can I see your room? I never got to see it last time I was here.

**Jessica:** Sure.

_(They go upstairs)_

**Sam:** Leave the door open!

**Danny:** I guess they're feeling better.

**Tucker:** What do you mean?

**Sam:** We just separated the kids from their ghost halves and they've been in a lot of pain.

**Tucker:** I bet they are. So how long are they gonna lounge around the house?

**Danny:** Whole summer.

**Sam:** _(sarcastically) _Joy.

**Danny:** Hell yeah.

**Tucker: **I forgot to ask, who's the little one? _(Points to Alyssa)_

**Sam:** This is Alyssa, our new baby.

**Tucker:** She's adorable.

**Danny:** Thanks, Tuck.

**Tucker:** Anytime.

_(Upstairs)_

_(In Jessica's room)_

_(Jessica and Andrew are making out on Jessica's bed)_

**Jessica:** I love you so much, Andy.

**Andrew:** I know. I do too. _(Kisses her)_ You ever thought about getting your own room?

**Jessica:** Yeah. _(Tongues him)_

**Andrew:** And?

**Jessica:** The 'rents said no.

**Andrew:** Bummer. _(Kisses her back)_

**Jessica:** I know. _(Kisses his neck)_ But since we're going to the same college, we can finally be together in private.

**Andrew:** Got that right.

_(They continue to make out)_

_(Raquel rolls by; she sees that Jessica's door is open and she hears laughing; Raquel looks inside and sees Jessica and Andrew hooking up)_

**Raquel:** _(gasping)_ Ooh! I'm telling Mom!

**Jessica:** No! _(Runs to the door and slams it shut)_ You _cannot_ tell Mom. It'll break up me and Andy. _(Andrew waves forcibly)_

**Raquel:** And what if I do tell Mom?

**Jessica:** _(sighs)_ Fine, squirt. I'll give you my allowance for the month.

**Raquel:** Sweet. Bye!

_(She leaves)_

**Jessica:** Now that Twinkie's gone, let's get back to business.

**Andrew:** I like the way you think.

_(They start kissing again)_

_(September)_

_(Everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast)_

**Sam:** _(while holding Alyssa)_ Jessica, Alex and Raquel! Get your stuff! Your bus is here!

_(The three run out of the house to the bus)_

**Terri:** Why do they have to leave so early? It's only eight-fifteen.

**Sam:** High school starts at eight-thirty. And they're the last on the bus, so they have to leave now.

**Dan:** But Mom, will we have to go to school that early?

**Sam:** Probably.

**Bradley:** We never see Daddy anymore. He leaves before we get up in the morn and gets home at eight! I miss him!

**Terri:** But we see him on weekends, loser.

**Bradley:** True. But I still miss him.

**Terri:** _(starts filing her nails) _Will you _stop _being a brat for once? _(Stops) _All you talk about is "how you miss Daddy", "this about Daddy", "that about Daddy"! Enough! No one wants to hear it! Jeez. _(Starts filing again)_

**Bradley:** That's not true. Right, Mummy?

**Sam:** I'm sorry, darling. But, they're right.

**Bradley:** What?! I can't believe you Mum!

**Sam:** No one really wants to hear it anymore.

**Dan:** It's true Brad. So, _shut up already_!

_(Bus horn honks)_

And I'm late.

**Terri:** Me too. Bye Mom. _(Kisses her goodbye)_ See you after soccer!

**Sam:** Bye kids!

**Bradley:** I _cannot_ believe them! How rude! Mum, when will _I_ be able to go to school?

**Sam:** _(feeding Alyssa)_ Soon, sweetheart.

**Bradley:** I'm going to play in my room where they can't make fun of me anymore. Humph!

_(Goes to his room)_

_(Sam goes into her room to lie down with Alyssa)_

_(Danny walks in the door quietly)_

**Danny:** Sam?

**Sam:** Danny! _(Puts Alyssa in her crib)_ What are you doing back so early?

**Danny:** _(holding Sam) _I have great news.

**Sam:** What?

**Danny:** I just got a promotion at work.

**Sam:** That's wonderful! _(Kisses him)_

**Danny:** One slight detail. They've also transferred me to Rochester.

**Sam:** New York?

**Danny:** Yeah. It'll be great! They company gave us a huge house for five years.

**Sam:** What happens after that?

**Danny:** I don't know. But won't it be great?

**Sam:** I don't know. We've lived here for about fifteen years.

**Danny:** I know. But, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

**Sam:** Yes, but _(sighs)_ let's talk this over with the children.

**Danny:** They'll say no for sure.

_(Later)_

_(After Danny and Sam told them the news)_

**Kids:** No!

**Danny:** _(to Sam)_ Told ya.

**Sam:** Kids, think of it this way. You each get your own room and you won't have to share anything with your siblings anymore.

_(Melissa raises her hand)_

Yes, Melissa?

**Melissa:** Does that include bathrooms?

**Sam:** There are four bathrooms in the house: your father and mine, the first floor, and you kids have two near your rooms.

**All Kids except Bradley:** Sounds good to me.

**Bradley:** But I don't wanna move!

**Kids:** You don't count!

**Danny:** Then it's settled. We're moving in a month.

**Jessica:** Finally! My own room! I have to call Andy.

_(Rochester, NY; two months later)_

_(Jessica's in her new room)_

**Jessica:** I can't believe this room is all mine!

**Melissa:** And mine!

**Jessica:** What?! No! You _cannot_ stay in here!

**Melissa:** Why not?

**Jessica:** Because your room is down there, next to Alex's room.

**Melissa:** But Bradley took my room.

**Jessica:** Well, let's fix that.

_(Takes Melissa's hand and they go into Brad's room)_

_(points to Brad)_ You. _(points out)_ Out.

**Melissa:** This is _my_ room!

**Bradley:** Is not!

**Jessica:** It's _my_ little sister's room and you're _not_ my little sister.

**Bradley:** Am too!

_(Everyone starts laughing)_

**Alex:** Man, he's _such_ a dork!

**Bradley:** Am not!

_(Laughing continues)_

**Alex:** _(takes Bradley up to the attic) _Your room is up here.

**Bradley:** But all my stuff...

**Alex:** It'll get here. _(Laughs as he leaves)_

_(Bradley sits down on a box and starts crying)_

**Bradley:** No one likes me! _(Sobs)_

_(Lilly walks in)_

**Lilly:** I like you Bradley Fenton.

**Bradley:** Really? _(jumps off the box)_ Well, in that case. _(Kisses her sloppily)_

**Lilly:** Ew! Bradley Fenton! You are _disgusting_! I never wanna talk to you again! _(Storms out of room)_

**Dan:** Who was that?

**Bradley:** Oh, this girl, Lilly, from my preschool. She used to like me.

**Dan:** Why'd she run out?

**Bradley:** I snogged her.

**Dan:** Dude, you are _way_ too young to kiss girls. Or even _think_ about girls.

**Bradley:** Says you!

**Dan:** Dude, no one in this family likes you. Not even _Alyssa_ likes you.

**Bradley:** Mum likes me.

**Dan:** Mom doesn't count.

**Bradley:** But—

**Dan:** Whatever. Go find some friends.

**Bradley:** But no one likes me.


	7. Graduation

_(Phantom University, Michigan)_

_(Raquel is cheerleading with the squad)_

**Cheerleaders: **We love Danny, yes we do! We love Danny, how 'bout you?

**Crowd:** We love Danny, yes we do. We love Danny, how 'bout you?

**Cheerleaders:** We love Danny, yes we do. We love Danny, yes we do! D-A-N-N-Y! We ain't got no alibi! You sexy! Yeah, yeah, you sexy! S-E-X-Y! Danny! Danny! Whoo! _(Laughing)_

**Ashley:** That was great girls! Are we giving this campus 120? No, I feel around 119. Let's work on that.

**Raquel:** C'mon, Ashley, we've been cheering all day. Can't we take a break?

**Ashley:** Look, I don't _care_ if your dad is Phantom or not. We need to show our school spirit!

**Raquel:** I'm taking a break.

**Ashley:** If you do that, you're off the squad.

**Raquel:** That's really unfair, Ashley.

**Ashley:** Whatever. Your choice, Fenton. Take it or leave it.

**Raquel:** Fine. I'll stay.

**Ashley:** Good. Ready team?

**Cheerleaders:** You bet!

**Ashley:** Okay! Time for our old school cheer! Ready? Okay! Gimme a "D"!

**Cheerleaders: **"D"!

**Miley:** Gimme an "A"!

**Cheerleaders: **"A"!

**Casey:** Gimme an "N"!

**Cheerleaders:** "N"!

**Susie:** Gimme an "N"!

**Cheerleaders:** "N"!

**Alexa:** Gimme a "Y"!

**Cheerleaders:** "Y"!

**Cheerleaders: **P-H-A-N-T-O-M!

He's the ghost an' we love him!

Go Danny! Go, go, go Danny! Go, go, go Danny!

**Danielle & Miley: **D-A-N-N-Y! We ain't got no alibi!

**Cheerleaders: **You sexy! Yeah, yeah, you sexy!

**Alexa & Raquel: **GO DANNY!

**Tammy & Emily: **YEAH!

**Casey & Susie: **Wahoo!

_(Crowd cheers)_

**Cheerleaders: **Yeah, yeah, you sexy!

_(Raquel, Casey, Susie and Danielle do flips, cartwheels and splits)_

_(Ashley does a triple back spring flip)_

_(Crowd cheers)_

**Alexa:** I can't believe she did that.

**Tammy:** I know. That move is _impossible_!

**Raquel:** No kidding. I wish that there was some way to stop her from being so mean to us.

**Danielle:** Raquel, we've dealt with Ashley since eleventh grade. Deal with it.

**Raquel:** Danielle, c'mon, she's horrible. Like that one time, Susie, you did a perfect back handspring and Ashley told you that it was wrong and didn't that make you feel bad?

**Susie:** I guess.

**Alexa:** Look, Fenton, we're not really caring what Ashley says to us anymore. If you're so concerned, why don't you just go up to her and tell her?

**Casey:** Just go up to a Steinburg? Never. That's crazy.

**Raquel:** Tried it.

**Danielle:** Jeez, Fenton, why do you have to have everything go your way?

**Raquel:** I don't.

**Tammy:** Uh, yeah, you do.

**Raquel:** I don't really care what goes my way and what doesn't. All I'm saying is that I'm sick of Ashley being so mean.

**Miley:** Look, Raquel, we've had it with your attitude. Either you quit it, or you're off the squad.

**Raquel:** Why y'all gotta be so mean?

**Miley:** We're not. We're just sick of you.

**Raquel:** Whatever.

_(In Raquel's dorm)_

**Raquel:** _(on phone)_ Mom, I can't take it anymore. No one's nice to me. They all think I'm stuck up because Phantom's my dad. Yes, I know that. They won't listen to me! I wanna transfer. To Princeton. I got in there. Okay. You'll make the call? Good. Bye.

_(In Jessica's dorm at Penn)_

_(Jessica and Andrew are making out on her bed)_

**Jessica:** Andy, I can't believe we're getting married soon. _(Kisses him)_

**Andrew:** Me neither. _(Kisses her back)_ You're sweet _(kiss)_, you're sexy _(kiss)_, and you're mine _(kiss)_.

**Jessica:** Same here. _(Kiss)_

**Andrew:** I can't _wait _for our wedding night.

**Jessica:** What about our wedding _day_?

**Andrew:** That too.

**Jessica:** Yeah, I've already started looking at dresses.

**Andrew:** Cool.

**Jessica:** Yeah... _(jumps on top of Andrew and makes out with him)_

_(Danny & Sam's house in Rochester)_

_(Terri is IMing_ _Raquel at Princeton)_

**TerraBabe97:** **heyy raq wut up?**

**RFenton:** **nuthin much howz ny?**

**TerraBabe97:** **gud. i herd ur switchin skoolz**

**RFenton: yup im goin 2 princeton now**

**TerraBabe97:** **cool y**

**RFenton: the girlz wernt nice 2 me**

**TerraBabe97: aw thats 2 bad**

**RFenton: yup** **well i g2g now bies**

**TerraBabe97:** **bi bi**

_(They log off)_

_(Maya comes into the room)_

**Maria: **Terri, esto es el tiempo para la cama.

**Terri: **Mar, I _don't _need to be reminded to go to bed. I'm 15!

**Maria: **Si, pero _soy_ el que le hace de _niñero_.

**Terri: **Big deal.

**Maria: **¡Entre en la cama ahora!

**Terri: **Fine.

_(She gets into bed)_

**Maria: **Noche buena.

**Terri: **Same to you.

_(Maria leaves)_

That's it. I'm calling Mom and firing Maria.

_(Calls Sam)_

Mom?

**Sam:** Yes?

**Terri:** Please tell Maria to not remind me when to go to bed, _and _speak in English.

**Sam:** I'll see what I can do. G'night.

**Terri:** Night. _(Hangs up)_

Terri, it's time to go to bed.

Yes, but I'm watching _you_ tonight.

Get in your bed now!

Good night.

_(A few months later)_

_(Sam & Danny's house)_

_(Doorbell rings)_

**Melissa:** I'll get it!

_(Opens door)_

Raquel! _(Hugs her)_

What are you doing here?

**Raquel:** I need to talk to Mom. Where is she?

**Melissa:** She's in her room with Daddy.

**Raquel:** Figures.

_(Terri comes downstairs)_

**Terri:** Hey! Raq! _(Hugs her)_ I missed you!

**Raquel:** I did too. I need to talk to Mom.

**Terri:** You and us both.

**Raquel:** What do you mean?

**Terri:** They've been in there for hours.

**Raquel:** Okay, I'm weirded out now.

**Terri:** Join the club.

**Raquel:** Okay... When they coming out?

**Terri:** Who knows? So, I have to ask, why are you here?

**Raquel:** I got kicked out.

**Terri:** Of _Princeton_? How?

**Raquel:** I partied all through the first and second semesters and after a keg party, I hooked up with the sexy football team captain and they said that was that, and I got kicked out.

**Terri:** Nice one Raq. How are you gonna get out of this one?

**Raquel:** I don't know. I'll see once Mom and Dad end their little party.

**Terri:** Ew.

**Raquel:** I know. Anyway, Janie's picking me up in a bit, so I can't stay long.

**Terri:** Okay, bye Raquel. _(Hugs her)_

**Raquel:** Bye honey. I'll miss you. _(blows kiss)_

_(she leaves)_

**Dan:** Finally.

**Terri:** Huh?

**Dan:** I hate Raquel.

**Terri:** Well, duh, she's your sister. You're _supposed _to hate her.

**Dan:** Actually, no. Take your boyfriend.

**Terri:** Jared?

**Dan:** Yeah, how many siblings does he have?

**Terri:** Four.

**Dan:** Does _he_ hate them?

**Terri:** No way! He loves them!

**Dan:** My point taken. I just don't like Raquel. She's a snob.

**Terri:** Got that right.

_(They laugh)_

_(Danny & Sam finally emerge from their room)_

**Melissa:** Mom?! Daddy?! What happened?

**Danny:** Nothing sweetheart. Your mother and I just were talking in our room.

**Melissa:** Then why is Mom wearing your _shirt_? Hmmm?

**Sam:** Oh, we were playing dress up.

**Melissa:** With each other's clothes?

**Danny:** Yeah.

**Terri:** Mom! Dad! _(Covers Alyssa's ears) _Don't say that in front of Alyssa!

**Sam:** I'll be right back. _(She goes back into the room and comes back out in her black tank top and jeans)_ Now, then. _(They go downstairs)_ What's all the commotion?

**Dan: **Well...

**Terri:** Raquel got kicked out of Princeton.

**Sam:** WHAT?! I _cannot_ believe her! How did this happen?

**Terri:** She never went to class and went to parties for two semesters.

**Sam:** Where is she now?

**Terri:** She's living with her friend, Janie, now.

**Danny:** This is outrageous.

**Sam:** I agree. The least she could do was stay here and tell us!

**Terri:** She didn't have the guts to tell you herself.

**Sam:** This is just terrific.


	8. Phantom U

_(June)_

_(At Jessica and Alex's highschool graduations)_

**Dean:** ...Alexander Fenton!

_(Applause)_

_(Alex comes out in his graduation gown and gets his diploma)_

_(More applause)_

**Dean:** Zachary Frankel!

_(He comes out and gets his diploma)_

_(Applause)_

**Dean:** Jessica Fenton!

_(She comes out in her graduation gown and gets her diploma)_

_(Applause)_

_(Later)_

**Andrew:** You were great.

**Jessica:** Thanks.

_(They kiss)_

**Alex:** Caitlin!

**Caitlin:** Hey!

_(They hug)_

You were awesome!

**Alex:** So were you!

**Caitlin:** You coming to the after party?

**Alex:** Hell yeah.

_(Danny and Sam come over)_

**Danny:** So, Alex, aren't you going to introduce us?

**Alex:** Right. Mom, Dad, this is Caitlin.

**Caitlin:** Hi.

**Sam & Danny:** Hello.

**Sam:** Well, we better get going.

**Danny:** Yeah, Aunt Jazmine is expecting us at her new baby's naming party.

**Alex:** You two have fun. Say hi to Aunt Jazz, Uncle Mark and my cousins for me. Oh! And the baby too!

_(Danny and Sam leave)_

**Caitlin:** I can't _believe_ we got into the same college!

**Alex:** Me neither.

**Caitlin:** I can't _wait _for Trinity to start.

**Alex:** Trinity? I thought we were going to Harvard.

**Caitlin:** I told you that I couldn't get into Harvard and then we decided on Trinity.

**Alex:** I thought you _did_ get in. I can't reapply to Trinity. It's too late.

**Caitlin:** You should have thought about that before applying to Harvard.

**Alex:** But it's always been my dream to go to Harvard and become a doctor.

**Caitlin:** But we agreed on going to the same school!

**Alex:** I'm sorry, Caitlin.

**Caitlin:** We shouldn't be talking about this. It's graduation day! We should be out celebrating!

**Alex:** I'm not in the mood now.

**Caitlin:** Well, I'm going to Christina's graduation party. See ya.

**Alex:** Bye.

_(Caitlin leaves)_

_(to himself)_ I can't believe I lost her.

_(A few months later)_

**Jessica:** Mom, Dad, I'm gonna miss you _so_ much.

**Sam:** You'll have fun at Morris, I'm sure.

**Jessica:** Yeah, I hope so.

**Danny:** Stop being so negative.

**Raquel:** You won't forget us little people, right?

**Jessica:** _(laughs)_ Nope. _(Hugs her)_ I'll call you when I get to my dorm, 'kay?

**Raquel:** Cool.

**Terri, Melissa & Dan:** We're gonna miss you _so _much Jessie!

**Jessica:** I'll miss you guys too. Oh, and also, no one gets my room while I'm gone.

_(Everyone laughs)_

Seriously.

**Alex:** Well, we better get going. My flight takes off at noon.

**Jessica:** Mine's at one. Ha!

**Alex:** Whatever.

**Jessica:** What's Mr. Moody mad about? _(In a baby voice)_ Did his widdle guwlfwend bweak up with him? Hmmm?

**Alex:** Shut up, will ya?

**Jessica:** Whatever, geek.

**Alex & Jessica:** Bye all!

_(They leave)_

**Raquel:** Mom? When are we gonna look at Phantom U?

**Sam:** _Phantom U_? _(Looks at Danny)_

**Danny:** This new college that Paulina built. She dedicated it after moi.

**Sam:** Sometimes I wonder why I married you.

**Danny:** 'Cause I'm hot.

**Sam:** That's it.

**Danny:** Anyway, Raquel, we'll look at it during the fall.

**Raquel:** Dad, I'm almost sixteen. I need to look at colleges before senior year rolls around. And if I don't find one soon, I'll be a social outcast!

**Melissa:** _(to Sam)_ Mommy? What's a social outcast?

**Sam:** It's someone who doesn't have any friends.

**Melissa:** Oh, that's stupid.

**Sam:** _(quietly)_ I know.

**Raquel:** What?

**Sam:** I said, "I like chocolate milk".

**Raquel:** Really?

**Sam:** I like milk. Especially chocolate.

**Raquel:** Ookay.

_(October)_

_(At Phantom University in Michigan)_

**Raquel:** This place is even cooler than I imagined.

_(Cheerleaders are cheering in background)_

**Cheerleader #1:** Ready? Okay! Gimme a "D"!

**Cheerleaders: **"D"!

**Cheerleader #4:** Gimme an "A"!

**Cheerleaders: **"A"!

**Cheerleader #2:** Gimme an "N"!

**Cheerleaders:** "N"!

**Cheerleader #7:** Gimme an "N"!

**Cheerleaders:** "N"!

**Cheerleader #5:** Gimme a "Y"!

**Cheerleaders:** "Y"!

**Cheerleaders: **P-H-A-N-T-O-M!

He's the ghost an' we love him!

Go Danny! Go, go, go Danny! Go, go, go Danny!

**Cheerleaders #1 & 4: **D-A-N-N-Y! We ain't got no alibi!

**Cheerleaders: **You sexy! Yeah, yeah, you sexy!

**Cheerleaders # 5 & 8: **GO DANNY!

**Cheerleaders # 3 & 6: **YEAH!

**Cheerleaders # 2 & 7: **Wahoo!

**Students: **cheering

**Cheerleaders: **Yeah, yeah, you sexy!

**Raquel:** I _so_ wanna be one of them.

**Danny:** Honey, they're talking about _me_.

**Raquel:** Ew.

**Cheerleader:** _(about Raquel) _Aw, look, the itty, bitty freshman with her little bwaby parents.

**Cheerleaders:** Awwww!

**Raquel:** I'll have you know that I'm a _sophomore_.

**Cheerleader:** Whatever. We're still better than you, bitch.

**Raquel:** You wanna bet?

**Crowd:** Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

_(Raquel and Cheerleader start to fight)_

_(Danny comes and pulls Raquel from the fight)_

**Danny:** Raquel! You know better!

_(Everyone gasps)_

**Cheerleader:** Oh, my, god. You're Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom! Our school hero.

**Crowd:** Oh my god. It's him.

**Cheerleader: **I didn't know that the great Danny Phantom was your father. Please, forgive me.

**Raquel:** _(angrily)_ Fine.

**Paulina:** Danny! _(She comes running over)_ I can't believe it's you! Where have you been all these years? I'd _love_ to have your daughter attend my school.

**Raquel:** Hold on, I've been walking around this campus for a while and I haven't seen any guys. Where are they?

**Paulina:** Oh, our school is girls only.

**Raquel:** Gotcha.

**Paulina:** Well, what do you say? Will you attend our prestigious school?

**Danny:** Is a full scholarship included?

**Paulina:** Of course. Why not?

**Raquel:** Yeah, I'll go.

**Paulina:** Great. When do you graduate?

**Raquel:** In two years.

**Paulina: **Okay, then. We'll save you a spot in our school.

**Raquel:** Great.

_(Three years later)_

_(Phone rings)_

**Sam:** Hello? Jessica? Yes. You're kidding. No? Oh, my god. No way. Ah! I'll tell everyone. Bye! _(Hangs up)_ Everyone! Get down here! _(Everyone comes downstairs to kitchen)_ Great news.

**Terri:** What?

**Sam:** I just talked to Jess and guess what.

**Dan:** What Mom?

**Sam:** She and Andrew are engaged!

**Danny:** Tucker's son?

**Sam:** Yeah.

**Danny:** When's the wedding?

**Sam:** After they graduate.

**Danny:** Of course.

**Sam:** _(to Alyssa) _Did you hear that Lyssa? Jessie's getting married!

**Dan:** I can't believe it!

**Terri:** Me neither! I can't wait!


	9. Because You Got Drunk

_(Jessica's College Graduation)_

**Dean:** ...and lastly, Jessica Fenton!

_(Jessica comes out and gets her diploma)_

**Jessica:** Thank you.

_(she runs to Danny & Sam)_

**Danny:** You were great, honey.

**Jessica:** Thanks, Daddy.

**Danny:** So... When's the wedding?

**Jessica:** In July.

**Sam:** So soon?

**Jessica:** We already have everything planned. The invitations were sent. We have a caterer and I have my dress. What else could there be?

**Sam:** Nothing, I guess.

**Jessica:** Well, I gotta go find Andy.

**Danny:** Bye honey. We'll see you after the graduation party.

**Jessica:** See ya. _(Sees Andrew talking to his parents)_ Andy! _(Runs over to him)_ Andy!

**Andrew:** Jess! Hey! _(They hug)_ Mom, Dad, you know Jess, my fiancé.

**Tucker:** Jess. Yeah. You're Danny Fenton's daughter aren't you?

**Jessica:** Yeah.

**Tucker:** Thought so. You look so much like him.

**Jessica:** Thanks.

**Andrew:** Well, we should go say good-bye to our friends before we go.

**Jessica:** Yeah.

_(They go over to Jessica's roommate and her parents)_

Hey, Gina.

**Gina:** Jess! Hey! Mom, Dad, this is Jess, my roommate.

**Gina's Mom:** Pleasure.

**Jessica:** Nice to meet you too.

**Andrew:** Aren't you forgetting someone.

**Gina:** _(giggling)_ Oh, yeah. This is Andy, my best friend and Jess's fiancé.

**Gina's Dad:** How do you do?

**Andrew:** Great, thanks. Well, we have to get ready for the after party.

**Jessica:** We'll see you there Gina!

**Gina:** Bye!

_(They leave)_

**Gina's Mom:** What a lovely couple.

**Gina:** _(thinking)_ I _hate_ that Jessica Fenton. Andy was supposed to be _my_ boyfriend! And she stole him from me! I'll get her back somehow.

**Gina's Mom:** Dear, are you alright?

**Gina:** Couldn't be better.

_(The Graduation Party in Phi-Beta-Kappa Sorority)_

_(Jessica walks in with her favorite pink tube top and jeans on; Andrew has a cool t-shirt on and jeans)_

**Gina:** This party rocks!

**Jessica:** I know!

_(Jessica and Andrew start table dancing with the others)_

**Andrew:** This is great!

**Jessica:** I love you too! But let's try and be the fun couple alright?

**Andrew:** Alright! _(Jumps off table)_

**Jessica:** Where are you going?

**Andrew:** Drinks! _(Comes back with two beers)_

**Jessica:** Thanks! _(Drinks bottle; laughs)_

_(A little while later)_

**Crowd:** Whoo! Do it! Do it! Do it!

_(Jessica is making-out with some other girl while everyone watches)_

**Andrew:** Jessica!

**Jessica:** _(slurred)_ Yeah, I dig it. _(Takes another sip of her beer)_ Whoo!

**Andrew:** Let's get outta here.

**Jessica:** _(slurred)_ No way. I'm staying. _(Takes _another_ sip of her beer)_

**Andrew:** That's it. _(Takes her bottle away)_

**Jessica:** _(slurred)_ What the fuck, dude? Why you take my beer away?

**Andrew:** I'm taking you home.

**Jessica:** _(slurred)_ I'm stayin' yo.

_(Crowd cheers)_

_(she starts making-out again with the girl)_

**Andrew:** We're leaving. _(Takes her hand and pulls her out of the party)_

_(In Andrew's apartment)_

**Andrew:** What happened back there?

**Jessica:** _(slurred)_ I don't care, kiss me. _(Tries to kiss him)_

**Andrew:** No, you're drunk. I'd be taking advantage of you. Where's my little Jessica? The girl who's getting married to me in two months?

**Jessica:** She's gone. I'm here now. _(Kisses him)_

**Andrew:** Stop! Just stop! You went crazy tonight and your rep got destroyed in a minute flat! What do you have to say for yourself?

**Jessica:** _(stands up)_ Well, I— _(passes out)_

**Andrew:** Jess? Jessica! Can you hear me? Jess!

_(Outside of Denver Medical Center)_

**Jessica:** I _cannot_ believe what happened.

**Andrew:** Me neither.

**Jessica:** I wish I'd never gone to that party.

**Andrew:** Well, now you know.

**Jessica:** Yeah, but we missed a whole two weeks of our summer because I was in the hospital.

**Andrew:** We still have six more before the wedding.

**Jessica:** Yeah, but all that beer made me gain about 3 pounds.

**Andrew:** Ouch.

**Jessica:** I know. I don't know _how_ I'll work it off to fit into my dress.

**Andrew:** Don't worry. I'll help you.

_(Jessica & Andrew's wedding in Rochester, NY)_

_(Jessica is getting ready with her bridesmaids)_

**Jessica:** I can't believe today's my wedding.

**Haley:** Honey, you look beautiful.

**Jessica:** Thanks. How are the flowers looking?

**Hannah:** Great. I can't believe that you're gonna be my sister-in-law soon.

**Jessica:** I know. So, how's little Henry?

**Hannah:** He's fine. You go out there and look your best.

**Jessica:** I will. _(Stares at herself in the mirror as the bridesmaids leave; Danny walks in)_

**Danny:** Knock, knock.

**Jessica:** _(turns around)_ Daddy! _(Kisses him)_ I knew you'd come.

**Danny:** Why would I ever miss my own daughter's wedding?

**Jessica:** I know.

**Danny:** Jessie, you look amazing.

**Jessica:** Thanks, Daddy.

**Danny:** Now, go out there and be great.

**Jessica:** I will.

_(A few minutes later)_

_(Jessica walks into the room; the bottom part of her dress falls off)_

_(Everyone gasps)_

**Jessica: **_(smiles; thinking) _Oh, I am _bad_.

_(Later)_

**Minister:** Do you, Andrew Foley, take Jessica Fenton as your lawfully wedded wife?

**Andrew:** I do.

**Minister:** And do you, Jessica Fenton take Andrew Foley to be your husband?

**Jessica:** I—

_(DD crashes in through the ceiling)_

**DD:** I told you I'd be back!

_(Danny changes into Danny Phantom and flies to DD)_

**Danny:** How _dare_ you crash in and ruin my daughter's wedding!

**DD:** She's my daughter too y'know.

**Jessica:** What?!

**Danny:** _(sighs)_ It's true. He's the ten-year-older version of me.

**DD:** And I still look only 25! Now then. _(Punches Danny hard)_

_(Jessica runs away crying)_

**Danny:** Why do you keep doing this?!

_(freezes him)_

**DD:** _(he breaks free)_ To ruin your life, duh. _(Uses ghostly wail on Danny)_

**Danny:** Are you getting stronger?

**DD:** Yeah. Like the new power? I can suck the energy out of any person I choose. Including, you! _(Sucks Danny's energy)_

_(Danny forcibly changes back to Danny Fenton)_

_(DD flies away)_

_(Sam comes running to him)_

**Sam:** _(holds Danny's head)_ Danny? Are you alright?

**Danny:** Sam? I-I... _(passes out in her arms)_

**Sam:** Danny? Danny! _(Cries)_

_(Rochester Medical Center)_

_(Sam is crying over Danny's bed)_

**Dr. Bolton:** Mrs. Fenton? You should go home, get some rest, come back tomorrow.

**Sam:** Alright, see you tomorrow, Elise. Uh, Dr. Bolton. G'night Danny. _(Blows him a kiss)_

_(The next morning)_

**Sam:** _(walks in Danny's room) _Good morning, honey. _(Sees a couple making-out on a bed)_ Danny?! What the hell are you doing?! _(couple turns around; a guy has a young nurse on his lap)_ Oops. Wrong room.

_(Goes next door)_

Danny? _(Sees Dr. Bolton)_ Dr. Bolton, what happened?

**Dr. Bolton:** Your husband is now out of the coma, but he's sleeping now.

**Sam:** Thank God.

_(Dr. Bolton smiles)_

_(Heart monitor beeps loudly then goes flat)_

**Dr. Bolton:** What?! This can't be right. _(Listens to his heart) _No pulse. _(Talks on her walkie-talkie)_ Stat, I need the staff to come to room 268, pronto.

**Sam:** Will he be alright?

**Dr. Bolton:** I hope so.

_(The next day)_

**Sam:** Dr. Bolton! Is Danny okay?

**Dr. Bolton:** There's no easy way to say this but, Mr. Fenton's—

**Sam:** Danny's what?

**Danny:** Fine. _(Sam runs over to him and kisses him)_

**Sam:** What? I thought you said he was dead.

**Dr. Bolton:** You never let me finish.

**Sam:** Right. _(Kisses Danny)_ I'm so glad you're okay.

**Danny:** I'm happy if you're happy.

_(They hug)_

_(A year later)_

_(At Jessica's Baby Shower for Haley)_

**Danny:** Honey, I'm _so_ sorry I ruined your wedding.

**Jessica:** It's alright, Dad. I'm just glad that you're alright. _(Hugs him)_

**Danny:** So, when's Haley due?

**Jessica:** Soon. So, how's things been since Alex, Raquel and I left?

**Sam:** Pretty much the same.

**Jessica:** Should've guessed. Anyway, my doctor just gave me sonograms of Haley. Wanna see?

**Danny:** Of course.

_(Shows them the pictures of Haley)_

**Sam:** Aw, she has Andrew's smile.

**Jessica:** _(to Haley)_ Hear that honey? You have Daddy's smile. _(Haley kicks)_ I guess she heard me.

_(They all laugh)_

**Danny:** _(to Jessica) _Honey, I think Haley might be the only natural-born half-ghost in the family.

**Jessica:** _(steps back) _What?! _(holds her stomach)_ That's not true, her mom and dad aren't ghosts and neither are you.

**Sam:** Jessie, please, you have to understand that we're trying to help Haley.

**Jessica:** By teaching her to be an outcast? No way.

**Danny:** Jess, you're being ridiculous.

**Jessica:** No I'm not! _(Falls to ground)_

**Andrew:** Jess! _(Runs over to her; picks up her head)_ Are you okay?

**Jessica:** I'm fine. But I think Haley wants to be born.

_(Beth El Maternity Ward, New York City)_

_(Haley cries)_

**Jessica:** Shh, shhh. Mommy's here. Shhh.

_(Andrew walks in)_

**Andrew:** Hey, Jess, how you feeling?

**Jessica:** Still sore.

**Andrew:** Thought so. _(Looks at Haley)_ She's beautiful isn't she?

**Jessica:** Yeah, she has your eyes.

**Andrew:** And your hair.

**Jessica:** I can't believe it. Here we are holding our newborn baby girl.

**Andrew:** I know. So, when's our families coming?

**Jessica:** _(rocking Haley)_ Don't you know?

**Andrew:** They told me they told you.

**Jessica: **Shit. I know what their up to.

**Andrew:** _(sits on her bed)_ What?

**Jessica:** They're gonna barge right in as soon as Haley goes to sleep.

**Andrew:** Right.

**Jessica:** Watch. See, she's sleeping?

**Andrew:** Yeah.

**Jessica:** Wait for it...

_(Everyone barges into the room yelling and cheering; Haley wakes up and cries)_

Mom! Dad! You woke up Haley!

**Sam:** Sorry, honey. We just wanted to see our new granddaughter really badly.

**Jessica:** Well, here she is everyone. She _just_ fell asleep when you guys _barged_ right in!

**Danny:** Anyway, we brought your brothers and sisters with us.

_(Terri, Melissa, Bradley, Alyssa, Dan, T.J., Ryan, Chloe and Derek run in; Alex, Raquel and Hannah walk in casually)_

**Terri:** Aw! She's so cute!

**Melissa:** Lemme see!

**Dan:** No! I saw her first!

_(They all continue to fight)_

**Jessica:** _(screaming)_ EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP! _(Panting)_ Now, then. Everyone go outside the room and only _one_ person at a time to see Haley. Unless you're Mom and Dad. Or Tucker and Elaine.

_(Everyone starts complaining)_

I said _one_!

_(Everyone leaves except Alyssa)_

I guess you're the first one to see your new niece. C'mere.

_(Alyssa climbs up onto the bed)_

**Alyssa:** Hi, Haley.

_(Haley coos and grabs Alyssa's hand)_

_(Alyssa yelps)_

**Jessica:** It's okay, she's just getting to know you, honey.

**Alyssa:** Oh.

**Jessica:** What?!

**Alyssa:** Jessie, where do babies come from?

**Jessica:** You're too young to know that. Ask Mommy or Daddy.

**Alyssa:** Okay. _(Jumps down and walks out)_ Bye!

**Jessica:** Bye. _(To Haley)_ Ready for an afternoon filled with getting to know people?

_(Haley drools)_ Thought so.

_(Later)_

**Jessica: **Bye everyone! Whew. I thought they'd _never_ leave.

**Andrew:** _(yawning)_ I know.

**Jessica:** I hate it when they do that.

**Andrew: **Tell me about it.

**Jessica:** Well, now we have some alone time.

**Andrew:** Yeah. But I'm about ready to fall asleep.

**Jessica:** Me too.

_(They smile at each other; Andrew jumps on Jessica and they have a fake-out make-out)_

_(Danny wheels in their room)_

**Danny:** Jess, honey? You still awake? _(Sees Jessica and Andrew making-out)_ Jessica Catlin Fenton!

**Jessica:** _(looks up)_ Daddy?!

**Andrew:** _(gets up off of Jessica)_ Mr. Fenton! Hey, how you doing?

**Danny:** Jessica! What the hell are you doing?!

**Jessica:** Daddy, I'm 23! And I'm married!

**Danny:** _(sighs)_ Andrew, can I talk to Jess alone?

**Andrew:** Sure. _(Gets up off the bed and leaves the room)_

**Jessica:** Daddy, this is totally unfair.

**Danny:** I'm sorry, Jessie. I just want to think of you as my little girl.

**Jessica:** Dad, I can't be your little girl forever. I have a little girl to take care of now. Haley needs me.

**Danny:** I know. But you'll always be my little girl. Even though you're not at home anymore.

**Jessica:** Thanks Dad. _(Hugs him; whispers)_ I'll be your little girl, in heart.

**Danny:** Yeah. Well, I have to get to Sam and the kids.

**Jessica:** Good luck.

**Danny:** Thanks.

_(Danny wheels out of the room)_

**Jessica:** Finally. Some alone time to myself. I'm gonna spend it doing what I love best and— _(falls asleep)_

_(Six months later)_

_(Terri's sixteenth birthday party)_

**Everyone:** Happy Sweet Sixteen Terri!

_(She blows out the candles on her cake)_

_(she laughs; her boyfriend, Rob, kisses her)_

**Rob:** _(to Terri)_ Happy Sixteenth, Ter. You look great.

**Terri:** Thanks. You're the best.

**Rob:** _(hugs her)_ I know.

_(They laugh)_

_(DJ starts playing music; everyone dances)_

_(Raquel, Melissa and their friends are watching from the side)_

**Raquel & Melissa:** I hate her _so_ much. _(They look at each other)_ Ooh!_ (they touch hands)_ Burn! _(Raquel takes a puff of her cigarette)_

**Raquel:** _I_ never got a huge party like this on _my_ sixteenth. _(Takes another puff)_

_(Raquel's friend, Lena comes over to them)_

**Lena:** Hey, Raquel. Do you have a dollar I can borrow for another pack?

**Raquel:** Sure. _(Reaches into her pocket; pulls out a dollar)_ Here.

**Lena:** Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can.

_(She leaves)_

**Melissa: **Y'know. That stuff'll kill you.

**Raquel:** I could really care less. _(Takes in another puff)_

**Melissa:** Whatever. I'm getting a drink.

_(She starts to leave)_

**Raquel:** _(calling after her)_ Stay away from the wine coolers! They're nasty! _(Takes in another puff)_

_(Sam sees her smoking)_

_(she comes over to Raquel)_

**Sam:** Honey, what's that? _(Points to cigarette)_

**Raquel:** _(hides it) _Nothin'.

**Sam:** Doesn't look like nothing. Hand it over.

**Raquel:** Look, Mom, I'm 20. I can do what I want. _(Blows another puff)_

**Sam:** You live in my house, you follow my rules.

**Raquel:** FYI, Mom, I go to NYU. I don't live with you.

**Sam:** But— uh, argh. Just, don't kill yourself.

_(Walks away)_

**Raquel:** Finally. _(Throws away cigarette and lights another)_

_(Later)_

_(Terri is dancing; she sees Raquel is alone; she goes towards her)_

**Terri:** Hey big sis. You doin' okay?

**Raquel:** If by "okay" you mean being ignored by my entire family, then yeah.

**Terri:** _(sighs)_ Look, I just want you to have a good time.

**Raquel:** How can I have a good time when _you're_ getting everything I wanted but never got? _(Smokes another puff)_

**Terri:** There's our cousin Jenna. Why don't you hang out with her? She's nice.

**Raquel:** Look again.

_(Terri looks at Jenna; she's making out with some guy; her arms and legs are wrapped around him)_

She's a slut ain't she? _(Takes another puff)_

**Terri:** Will you stop with the smoking?! I think I'm getting an asthma attack.

**Raquel:** Whatever.

_(Terri stumbles over to Sam; she catches her)_

_(2am)_

_(The party's over)_

_(Terri is saying good-bye to people; Raquel is hooking up with some guy)_

**Terri:** _(to her BFF, Angela; about Raquel)_ I _cannot _believe her. She comes to my party, has a sulky attitude, smokes up a storm, and then hooks up with Shawn, my ex.

**Angela:** I know. She's such a whore.

**Terri:** Hey! Don't you talk about my sister like that!

**Angela:** I thought you were talking about Brittany.

**Terri:** Oh, well, _she_ is anyway.

**Angela:** Why'd you invite her anyway?

**Terri:** I didn't.

**Angela:** You mean she—

_(Terri nods)_

**Both:** Slut. _(They laugh)_

**Angela:** I have to go. _(They hug)_ See you Monday!

**Terri:** Bye!

_(Angela leaves)_


	10. Are You My Cousin?

_(Two weeks later)_

_(Houston Maternity Ward)_

_(Alex's girlfriend, Lola is giving birth to their baby)_

**Alex:** _(holding Lola's hand)_ It's okay honey, just relax.

**Lola:** _(shouting)_ You're telling me to relax?! Just shut up! It's _your_ fault that I'm like this. _(Screams)_

**Dr. Piper:** It's a girl!

_(Baby cries)_

_(Lola squeals)_

_(Nurse gives the baby to Lola)_

**Alex:** Oh, my god, honey. Look, she has your eyes. They're beautiful.

**Lola:** Oh, shut up. _(Hits him)_

**Alex:** Ow. _(Rubs the sore spot)_ What's her name?

**Lola:** I always liked the name Cheyenne.

**Alex:** I thought we agreed on Alexis.

**Lola:** _(yelling)_ Her name is CHEYENNE!

**Nurse:** Might I make a suggestion?

**Lola:** No!

**Alex:** Go on.

**Nurse:** What about Cheyenne Alexis?

**Alex:** I like it. _(To Cheyenne)_ What do you think honey?

_(She coos)_

**Lola:** Fine.

_(Nurse leaves)_

**Alex:** Well, I guess you should rest since you just—

**Lola:** Oh, no! I'm keeping my eye on you mister. Just when I fall asleep, you're gonna run out of the hospital with the baby to God knows where.

**Alex:** No I won't!

**Lola:** Oh yes you will!

**Alex:** Then here. _(Gives Cheyenne to Lola)_ You take her then.

**Lola:** No way! There's no way I'm taking a stinking, adorable little angel. _(Kisses Cheyenne's forehead)_

_(Alex tries to leave, smiling)_

And where do you think you're going?

**Alex:** Nowhere.

**Lola:** Get back here.

_(Three days later)_

**Dr. Piper:** Okay, Ms. Suarez, you're allowed to go home with your baby now.

**Lola:** Really? _(cuddles Cheyenne)_

_(She nods)_

Well, then. _(She gives Cheyenne to Alex; goes to window; opens it)_ Bye, then. _(Jumps out)_ I love you Cheyenne! _(She crashes)_

**Alex:** Lola!

_(Hours later)_

**Alex:** Well?

**Dr. Piper:** Nothing we can do, sweetie. She died from the impact.

**Alex:** So she just committed suicide?

**Dr. Piper:** Basically.

**Alex:** Ah. So, can we go home?

**Dr. Piper:** Yes, but I recommend hiring a nanny to help you with your daughter. Single-parenting a small infant can get pretty tough.

**Alex:** I guess. Well, thanks. For everything.

**Dr. Piper:** Anytime.

_(Alex leaves the building)_

_(they go to Alex's apartment; he puts Cheyenne in her crib; she falls asleep)_

**Alex:** Oh, God. _(Calls Sam)_ Mom? Yeah, it's Alex. I need help.

_(The next day)_

_(He opens door)_

**Sam:** Hi honey! _(She hugs him)_

**Alex:** Mom, this is Cheyenne _(she yawns)_, your granddaughter.

**Sam:** You adopted her? She looks a lot like you.

**Alex:** She's Lola and mine's baby.

**Sam:** Who?

**Alex:** That's right, you never met her. Yeah, she was my girlfriend and she couldn't handle being a mom, so she killed herself.

**Sam:** Oh, honey. _(She hugs him)_ I'm so sorry.

**Alex:** It's okay. Now I have a beautiful baby girl of my own.

**Sam:** Yeah, she is.

**Alex:** The only thing is that she has Lola's eyes. When I look at Cheyenne I cry because of it. I don't know if I can take care of her.

**Sam:** Honey, you can. You just have to put your mind to it. _(Sighs)_ Now, if Lola couldn't handle being a mom, was it really worth having a baby?

**Alex:** Mom, I love Cheyenne. I can't imagine life without her.

**Sam:** I know. But, was it her decision to have a baby?

**Alex: **We both decided that we wanted the baby.

**Sam:** Ah, but—

**Alex:** Uh, Mom? Is this going to end as some crazy-psycho-therapist-type-thing?

**Sam:** Probably. Now, I just want you to release all your anger, frustration and sadness from Lola _(takes out pillow)_ into this pillow. Hold on._ (Takes Cheyenne)_ Safety first.

**Alex:** Mom, what is this gonna—

**Sam:** Just do it. First, what were all the things that made you made about Lola?

**Alex:** Well, the way she always criticized me in everything I did. _(Punches pillow)_ Hey, this _is_ helping!

**Sam:** See?

_(Goes on...)_

_(Back in Rochester, NY)_

_(Alyssa is watching cartoons in the living room)_

**Dan:** Dad! Where are my car keys?

**Danny:** _(reading the paper) _They're on your hook. Go look.

**Dan:** Dad, they're not there. I have to go pick up Ellie from cheerleading practice in fifteen minutes! And if I'm not there, she'll kill me!

**Danny:** _(looking up)_ And whom may I ask _is_ this Ellie?

**Dan:** Ellie Goldberg. My girlfriend, remember?

**Danny:** That little prep girl from your school?

**Dan:** She transferred to Central last month.

**Danny:** Oh. Alyssa!

**Alyssa:** Yeah, Daddy?

**Danny:** Where are your brother's car keys?

**Alyssa:** In the fridge!

**Dan:** What the hell are they doing there?

_(Gets keys out of fridge)_

**Alyssa:** I didn't do it! It was Cousin Allie!

**Danny:** Allie? Elaine's niece? Yeah right. When were they last here?

**Dan:** Uh, yesterday.

**Danny:** What?! Tucker was here?

**Dan:** Yeah. He, Elaine, T.J., Allie, Hannah, little Henry, Steven and Stephen were all here yesterday.

**Danny:** Why didn't I know about it?

**Alyssa:** _(jumps on his lap)_ Silly Daddy. Don't you remember? You were asleep all day!

**Danny:** I was?

_(They both nod)_

Then where's your—

**Dan:** Texas, to see Alex and the baby.

**Danny:** What baby?

**Dan:** Alex's daughter, Cheyenne. Remember? Mom called this morning and told us.

**Danny:** Oh, god. Look, I need to take a nap. Dan, could you quickly help me onto the chairlift?

**Dan:** Yeah. _(Helps him on the chairlift; they go upstairs; helps him get into his other wheelchair and then into bed)_ You gonna need anything? I'm gonna be gone all afternoon.

**Danny:** Nah, I'll be fine.

**Dan:** Alright then. See ya. _(Goes downstairs) _Bye Lyssa.

**Alyssa:** Bye Dan!

_(Back in Houston)_

_(Two days later)_

**Sam:** You gonna be alright?

**Alex:** Yeah, I'll be fine.

**Sam:** If you need anything, ca—

**Alex:** Call. Right. _(Hugs her)_ Bye.

**Sam:** Bye. Bye, Cheyenne!

_(She coos)_

**Alex:** Bye!

**Sam:** We'll see you at Dan's graduation, right?

**Alex:** Yeah.

**Sam: **Bye honey. Be good.

_(Sam walks out)_

**Alex: **Bye Ma!

_(He closes the door)_

Now then. _(He puts Cheyenne in her crib)_ I need to get out of the house for a few days. _(Dials phone)_ Jennalynn? Yeah, it's Alex Fenton. I need you to watch Cheyenne for a couple of days. Great. Thanks. I'll see you then. Bye. _(Hangs up)_ Now I have Angelina all to myself.

_(San Diego; a few days later)_

_(Alex and Angelina are making out under an umbrella on the beach)_

**Alex:** Y'know, I'm having a lot of fun here. _(Kisses her)_

**Angelina:** Yeah, me too. _(Kisses back)_

_(goes on...)_

**Alex:** _(suddenly stops; a blonde girl and a guy walk by)_ Wait a minute. I know that girl. _(Gets up)_

**Angelina:** _(scoffs)_ Alex! Where are you going?! _(gets up and chases after him)_

_(Alex catches up to the girl)_

**Alex:** _(calls out)_ Sarah! Sarah!

_(Girl turns around)_

**Girl:** Yeah?

**Alex:** Sarah Donivan?

**Sarah:** Well, it's Thomas now. _(Laughs lightly)_ Who are you?

**Alex:** I'm your cousin, Alex Fenton.

**Sarah:** Fenton?! OMG, my mom's cousin's name was Fenton!

**Alex:** Yeah, you and your mom lived with my grandparents because _your_ grandparents kicked you and your mom out.

**Sarah:** I know, so, what are you doing out here?

**Alex:** Well, I'm just out here with my girlfriend. Y'know, just hangin' out. What are you doing here?

**Sarah:** Oh! I'm here with my husband and our kids.

**Alex:** How many kids?

**Sarah:** Four.

**Alex:** That's cool.

**Sarah:** _(sarcastically) _It's so much fun.

**Alex:** Yeah, I know.

**Sarah:** Huh?

**Alex:** I have a baby daughter, she's quite a handful.

**Sarah:** Yeah.

**Alex:** _(sees Angelina talking to Sarah's husband; calls out)_ Hey Ang! C'mere!

_(She runs over to him)_

Who was that?

**Angelina:** Oh, my new friend, Mark. He invited me to lunch.

**Sarah:** Oh, really. _(To Mark)_ Mark!!

_(he runs over)_

_(to Mark)_ Mark, honey, do you know this woman?

**Mark:** Nope, never seen her before.

**Sarah:** Uh huh, yeah. Because Ang just told us that you invited her out to lunch?

**Mark:** Huh?

**Angelina:** Oh, forget it.

**Sarah:** Anyway, who's watching the kids?

**Mark:** I told Tina to watch them.

**Sarah:** You let a seven year old watch her three younger siblings?

**Mark:** You called me over.

**Sarah:** I'll be right back.

_(Runs over to the kids)_

**Mark:** So, how do you guys know Sarah?

**Alex:** Well, her mom is my dad's cousin and they lived with my dad's family for a while, so we've known them for a long time.

**Mark:** I see.

**Angelina:** You have four kids?

**Mark:** Yeah, Timmy, Tammy, Tommy and Tina. Tina's oldest.

**Alex:** So I've heard.

**Angelina:** Uh, Alex? Shouldn't you go check on the baby?

**Alex:** Yeah, I'll be right back.

_(Goes back to their umbrella and pulls out phone)_

**Mark:** Guess it's back to just the two of us again. So, you two had a baby?

**Angelina:** Well, it's Alex's baby. And his ex's. She's only a few weeks old.

**Mark:** What's her name?

**Angelina:** Cheyenne Alexis.

**Mark:** Nice.

_(Sarah comes back with the three toddlers and Tina with her)_

**Sarah:** Mark, will you _please_ take _one_ of your children?!

**Mark:** Sure. _(Grabs Tommy and Tammy, who are at each other's throats; yells)_ Kids, stop fighting!

**Tammy & Tommy:** Yes, Daddy.

**Angelina:** Wow.

_(Six weeks later; Beth El Rehab Treatment Center)_

_(Raquel is going into rehab for her smoking addiction)_

**Raquel:** _(about going off cigarettes)_ No! Stop it! No! I won't do it!

**Sam:** Honey, please, we're trying to help you!

**Raquel:** I still won't do it! _(Jumps out the window and lands to the ground; she runs toward her college)_

_(Later)_

_(Raquel reaches her sorority; all her friends are getting high)_

**Raquel:** Room for one more?

**Trish:** Always. _(Gives her a joint)_

**Raquel:** _(lights; sighs)_ Oh, my God. I needed that. My folks put me in a rehab place for my addiction and it stunk like old people and crack.

**Michelle:** Ew. _(Smokes)_

**Raquel:** I know. My parents would _kill_ me if they saw me now.

**Tracy:** Big whoop.

**Trish:** Mine would too. But you don't see _me_ going around crying!

**Raquel:** I ain't crying! I'm a big girl! I'm almost 21, I can do what I want. _(Smokes another joint)_

**Michelle:** Good for you honey.

**Raquel:** _(thinking)_ I wonder what they're thinking right now.

_(Rochester, NY; 3 hours later)_

_(Sam is bawling on Danny about Raquel)_

**Danny:** Sam, honey, sh..., it's okay.

**Sam:** _(crying)_ No it's not! My baby's out there killing herself and you're saying it's okay?!

**Danny:** _(grabs Sam's shoulders)_ Sam, Raquel is almost 21. She can take care of herself.

**Sam:** You call blackening your lungs taking care of yourself?!

_(Alyssa slips into the room)_

**Alyssa:** Mommy?

**Sam:** _(tense)_ What?!

**Alyssa:** _(starts crying)_ I j-just w-wanted t-to see w-what was wrong. _(Cries)_

**Danny:** _(picks Alyssa up; to Sam)_ Why'd you have to go and make the girl cry? She's only seven.

**Sam:** Yeah, I know. I'm sorry honey. _(Kisses Alyssa's forehead)_

_(Alyssa screams and runs out of the room)_

**Danny:** Y'know, Sam maybe you're just not cut out for a mother figure.

**Sam:** I am! I love my kids!

**Danny:** Yes, but do they love you?

**Sam:** Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?

**Danny:** Jess, Alex and Raquel are gone, Sam.

**Sam:** I just saw Alex and Raquel. They're fine.

**Danny:** Yeah, but what about Jess. Last time we saw her she yelled at us.

**Sam:** Well, yeah. She just had a baby, duh.

**Danny:** Sam, stop acting like you're a teenager again.

**Sam:** That's the thing about you Danny, you pick on me for the little things. Heh, _I _was the one who didn't want us to get married in the first place so it wouldn't ruin our friendship.

**Danny:** Did it work?

**Sam:** No! We're constantly fighting and now we might get a divorce and then hate each other's guts.

**Danny:** I think that we should.

**Sam:** Should what?

**Danny:** Get a divorce.

**Sam:** What?! Danny, no. You can't be serious.

**Danny:** I'm sorry. I think it's best for the children.

**Sam:** Don't _I _have a say in this?

**Danny:** Yeah, but this isn't working out. We were better off as friends.

**Sam:** Danny, y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you and Skkye were still together.

**Danny:** You know as well as I do that they both died!

**Sam:** Well, why don't you go live with them?!

**Danny:** Fine! That's it! We're through!

**Sam:** You took the words right out of my mouth!

_(Danny slams the door)_

_(Outside the door; Melissa, Dan, Terri, and Alyssa are listening)_

**Terri:** This is bad.

**Melissa:** I know. We might not ever see each other again if they get a divorce.

**Alyssa:** I'm scared Terri. _(Grabs her)_

**Terri:** It's okay, Lyssa, Mommy and Daddy are gonna be just fine.

**Alyssa:** No it's not! I heard them before! They're gonna break up and, and, and... _(runs off crying)_

**Dan:** You see what you do?

_(New York City; three months later)_

**Danny:** Okay, kids, I know it's not the best of places right now but it's all I can afford.

**Melissa:** Daddy, how come you have to have a dumpy place on the west side and Mommy has the house in Rochester?

**Danny:** Because that's what we agreed on. So, Melissa, Alyssa and Terri, this is your room _(Shows them a tiny bedroom)_. And Dan, you'll sleep on the couch. _(Everyone starts complaining; Danny gets infuriated and yells)_ Everyone, shut up! _(Silence)_ Okay, this is how it's gonna be for the next few weeks.

**Alyssa:** Dad, how come Brad doesn't have to live with us here?

**Danny:** Because he's living with his dad and stepmom.

**Alyssa:** Why?

**Danny:** Because he didn't like it here and wanted to be back with his dad in England.

**Alyssa:** Oh. Well, I still don't like him.

**Kids:** Got that right.

_(Kids laugh)_

**Danny:** Okay, now, just go do what you have to do.

_(Orlando, FL)_

_(Haley's first birthday)_

**Jessica & Andrew:** Happy birthday honey!

_(Haley babbles)_

**Andrew:** I can't believe we've been parents for a year already.

**Jessica:** I know, and we have two beautiful children too. Isn't that right Maia?

_(Maia drools)_

_(Andrew & Jessica laugh)_

**Andrew:** _(hugs all 3 girls)_ I love my girls so much.

**Jessica:** And we love you too.

_(knock on door)_

**Andrew:** I'll get it.

_(opens door)_

Raquel?

**Raquel:** Hide me. Quick.


	11. Raquel's Abusive Relationship

_(The next day)_

**Jessica:** So what's all this fallen-apart looking thing about?

**Raquel:** _(sips tea)_ My ex, Ryan. He got me pregnant with his baby and now he doesn't want it and now he's really abusive to me and our baby.

**Andrew:** So where is your baby?

**Raquel:** I'm still pregnant with the baby. He abuses us everyday and there's nothing I can do.

**Jessica:** _(taking her hands)_ Raq, you're always welcome in our home.

**Andrew:** I have to ask one thing.

**Raquel:** What?

**Andrew:** You said that he abused you and the baby for months. You don't even look three months pregnant.

**Raquel:** I'm actually five months along, but I did have another baby of his, and he killed her.

**Jessica:** I'm so sorry.

**Raquel:** Don't be. It was my fault for trusting him in the first place and having two of his kids.

**Jessica:** We all make mistakes. _(picks up Haley)_

**Raquel:** I know. I really don't want to be a bother.

**Jessica:** You won't be! We'll help you out with your baby until you can take care of it yourself.

**Raquel:** Thank you so much. This means a lot.

_(Three months later)_

_(Orlando Maternity Clinic)_

_(Baby cries)_

**Dr. Anderson: **It's a boy!

_(Baby cries again)_

_(Dr. Anderson gives the baby to Raquel)_

**Raquel:** I can't believe I'm actually holding my baby boy. _(cuddles him)_

_(knock on door)_

Come in!

_(Jessica and Andrew walk in slowly)_

**Jessica:** _(whispers)_ Hi! How are you?

**Raquel:** I'm good. And so is my baby.

**Andrew:** Boy or girl?

**Raquel:** Boy.

**Jessica:** Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!

**Raquel:** Thanks. After all the medical dues, I'll still have enough money to buy my own apartment.

**Andrew:** Nonsense. You come stay with us. We'll help you out for a few months.

**Raquel:** I really shouldn't—

**Jessica:** We insist! Stay with us a little longer!

**Raquel:** Alright. Is that what you came here for? To harass me?

**Jessica:** No, we came to see you guys.

**Raquel:** Well, here we are.

**Andrew:** _(sitting down) _Have you decided on a name yet?

**Raquel:** Not yet. I thought of maybe Michael or Anthony or Stephen.

**Jessica:** I'd go with either Anthony or Stephen. _(sits on Andrew's lap)_ They're more popular.

**Raquel:** I don't want my baby's name to be popular. I want it to be special.

**Andrew:** Why don't you give it a day? It might help.

**Raquel:** _(rocks baby)_ Yeah, I think I'll do that.

**Jessica:** We should get going anyway. We have to get back to the girls at the house.

**Raquel:** Bye.

**Andrew & Jessica:** See you!

_(They leave)_

**Raquel:** _(kisses baby on forehead; rocks him)_ I didn't want to tell them your real name. It's special. You're my special little boy, Chris. _(nuzzles him)_ I love you. _(kisses him)_

_(Houston)_

_(Alex and Angelina walk in)_

**Alex:** Hi Chey! How are you honey?

_(Cheyenne babbles)_

You're so cute.

_(he picks her up)_

Where's Jennalynn?

_(Cheyenne babbles and points to bedroom)_

Odd.

_(opens door; a strong smell of liquor fills room; Jennalynn is passed out on the bed with bottle in her hand)_

Jennalynn! Ang, go call and ambulance! Hurry! _(Puts Cheyenne in her crib)_ Jennalynn! Jennalynn! Can you hear me?! Jennalynn!

_(Later)_

**Alex:** _(with his face buried in his hands)_ This is all my fault.

**Angelina:** _(holding Cheyenne)_ No it isn't, sweetie, this could've happened to anybody.

**Alex:** It's not that. Cheyenne could've been hurt. who knows how long she was passed out for!

_(Doctor comes over)_

**Angelina:** Ah, Dr. Durham, how is she?

**Dr. Durham:** Ms. Roberts has passed of severe alcohol overdose.

**Angelina:** That bad?

**Dr. Durham:** I'm afraid so. Are you her siblings?

**Alex:** No, she's my daughter's babysitter.

**Dr. Durham:** Should I inform her parents to come?

**Alex:** Her parents are dead. She lives with an aunt.

**Dr. Durham:** Should I inform her then?

**Alex:** I guess.

**Dr. Durham:** I'll get on it right away.

**Alex:** Thank you.

_(Dr. Durham leaves)_

**Angelina:** Why do you even care about Jennalynn? You guys weren't close or anything.

**Alex:** Actually, we were. My sister used to babysit Jenna when she was little, so we were close friends. After a while we started dating and I fell in love with her.

**Angelina:** I'm so sorry. But look, you have a beautiful daughter who needs you now. _(gives Cheyenne to him)_

**Alex:** _(smiles)_ I love you.

**Angelina:** I know you do. _(kisses him)_

_(Rochester, NY)_

_(Dan is leaving for college in Arizona)_

**Dan:** Bye, Mom. I'll miss you.

**Sam:** I'll miss you too honey. Don't forget to call.

**Dan:** I know.

**Terri:** Bye, big bro. _(hugs him)_

**Dan:** Bye Ter. Love ya.

**Terri:** Love ya too.

**Dan:** Bye Alyssa, Melissa.

**Melissa:** Bye Danny. _(Hugs him)_

**Dan:** I'll miss you honey.

**Melissa:** I will too!

**Alyssa:** So will I. _(hugs him)_

**Dan:** I love you guys.

**Stella:** _(from car)_ Come on! Let's move!

**Dan:** Duty calls. Bye!

_(He leaves)_

**Terri:** _(sighs)_ Next year that's gonna be me.

**Sam:** I know.

**Terri:** Mom, why'd you guys have to get a divorce right before the SAT's? I'm stressed out as it is.

**Sam:** I just couldn't handle being the wife of the ghost boy.

**Terri:** But you were married to him for what, twenty seven years?

**Sam:** Yeah, the first few years I loved because I was with him but then it just got too stressful.

**Terri:** But how could you just dump him like that?! He's in a wheelchair! He's paralyzed from the waist down!

**Sam:** I know. But that was our decision. Look, I don't wanna talk about it anymore.

**Terri:** Fine. _(picks up jean jacket)_ I'm going out.

**Sam:** Where?

**Terri:** Uh, to see Jake's band play. Duh.

**Sam: **Not in that outfit. Put on some other clothes.

**Terri:** Mom, Jake loves this mini skirt and I love this top. And I really want Jake to like me and ask me to prom.

**Sam:** What happened to Rob?

**Terri:** We broke up, remember?

**Sam:** No, and I don't ever remember telling you were allowed to date.

**Terri:** Uh, Mom, I'm almost 18, I think I can date.

**Sam:** I suppose.

**Melissa:** Mom, what about me? Can I?

**Sam:** No, Melissa. You can't.

**Melissa:** Mom, I'm almost 14.

**Sam:** Yes, that's also around the age when most girls have their first baby.

**Terri:** Mom. How many girls in our town have had a baby as a teenager?

**Sam:** Seven. Eight in fact. One just had a baby two days ago.

**Terri:** Ugh, I can't deal with this. _(stomps up to her room)_

**Sam:** _(calls out)_ I thought you were going over to Jake's!

**Terri:** I'm studying! Be quiet.

**Sam:** Fine.

**Alyssa:** Mommy, me and Missa are gonna go watch SpongeBob, okay?

**Sam:** Whatever. I have to call your father.

**Melissa:** Whatever. _(they run to the TV)_

_(Amity Park)_

_(FentonWorks)_

**Jazz:** Danny, I can't believe you're back here. _(hugs him)_ I thought you were gone for good after that accident at Jessie's wedding. How is she?

**Danny:** Jazz, I'm fine. I've been okay. Jess is okay with her husband and her two daughters.

**Jazz:** Give her my warm regards.

**Danny:** I will. How's Mark and the kids?

**Jazz:** Well, Hannah's pregnant with our first grandchild.

**Danny:** Congratulations. Uh, Jazz, listen, I have to finish unpacking before Raquel and her baby come. _(looks around) _Um, Jazz, where are Mom and Dad?

**Jazz:** Danny, I have to tell you something.

**Danny:** Where are they?

**Jazz:** Danny, Daddy died years ago. I'm so sorry.

**Danny:** What?! How come no one told me?!

**Jazz:** I tried to tell you years ago but you were always working too hard to listen.

**Danny:** _(with his hands over his face)_ I'm so sorry, Jazz. I should've listened.

**Jazz:** _(sits down next to him)_ Dan, it's not your fault. _I_ was the one who should've told you and Sam both when you guys weren't so busy.

**Danny:** Then what happened to Mom?

**Jazz:** Mom lives with Aunt Alicia in Arkansas.

**Danny:** Mom? In Arkansas? Without ghost hunting weapons?

**Jazz:** She gave up ghost hunting when Dad died. She said that it didn't give her a purpose anymore.

**Danny:** No, you're wrong. Mom would never do that.

**Jazz:** If you don't believe me go yourself.

**Danny:** Fine. I will. _(grabs suitcase and wheels out of house)_

_(Two days later; Spittoon, Arkansas; Alicia's house)_

**Maddie:** I don't know Alicia. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I _should _do ghosthunting again.

**Alicia:** Maddie, you're too old. If you did that again you might die. I don't want to lose you.

**Maddie:** Yeah, you're right.

_(Danny appears through the thicket)_

**Danny:** Mom? Is that you?

**Maddie:** Danny? Is that _you_?

_(Danny wheels over to Maddie; hugs her)_

I can't believe it's you.

**Danny:** Me neither. I missed you.

**Maddie:** Well, I'm just glad you're here. Look at you! You're all grown up!

**Danny:** _(chuckles)_ Yeah, well, I have a family of my own to look after.

**Maddie:** I know. So, how's my little Jessie?

**Danny:** Uh, Mom, she's 24. And she has two daughters.

**Maddie:** Well, I guess times have changed a lot since I've last seen her.

**Danny:** I guess so.

**Maddie:** I'm just glad to see you after all these years. _(hugs him)_

**Danny:** I am too. And I'm here for you Mom. If you need me, call me. You know my number. I live in FentonWorks.

**Maddie:** Since when?

**Danny:** Since two weeks ago.

**Maddie:** Oh, so you know.

**Danny:** Know what?

**Maddie:** About your father.

**Danny:** _(sighs)_ I know what happened to Dad. Jazz told me.

**Maddie:** Are you okay?

**Danny:** I'm fine. I'm just shocked that no one ever told me.

**Maddie:** Danny, I'm so sorry.

**Danny:** Also, I have bad news.

**Maddie:** What?

**Danny:** Sam and I divorced.

**Maddie:** What?! You guys were together for so long!

**Danny:** I know. She just couldn't handle being the ghost boy's wife.

**Maddie:** Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, mine's available.

**Danny:** And if you need to, just call me.

**Maddie:** _(hugs him)_ Oh, Danny, I love you so much.

**Danny:** I love you too Mom. I have to go now. Bye. _(leaves; from the thicket)_ I love you!

**Maddie:** _(quietly)_ I love you too. _(cries)_

_(Houston, TX)_

_(Alex and Angelina's apartment)_

**Alex:** Ang, I can't take this anymore.

**Angelina:** _(feeding Cheyenne; scoffs)_ Alex, neither can I. It wasn't your fault. It could've happened to anybody! Also, if you're gonna keep on complaining about it, we can't be together.

**Alex:** Why?

**Angelina:** Because every time I come over here, the place is a mess and you're sitting on the floor in a fetal position. Get over it! _(Groans)_

**Alex:** Maybe you're right.

**Angelina:** I _am_ right. Now, please help take care of _your_ infant.

**Alex:** _(takes Cheyenne)_ Hi honey, how are you? _(Cheyenne cries)_ What's wrong?!

**Angelina:** _(watching TV)_ Probably needs a diaper change.

**Alex: **Okay. I can do that.

_(Hours later; doorbell rings)_

**Angelina:** I'll get it.

_(opens door)_

**Man:** Telegram.

**Angelina:** Thanks. _(takes it; slams door; opens letter; reads)_ "Raquel Alexa Fenton invites to the christening of her son, Christopher Lucas Tyler Fenton." Hm, Christopher. Hey, Alex? Do you know any Christopher Lucas Fenton's?

**Alex:** _(holding Cheyenne)_ No, but hold on. _(looks at invitation)_ Wait a minute, that's my sister!

**Angelina:** I thought you guys were Jewish.

**Alex:** We are!

**Angelina:** Ah. So, when is it?

**Alex:** Um, next week. It's in Rochester.

**Angelina:** Ah! Now I can meet your family! It'll be great!

**Alex: **Um, Ang?

**Angelina:** Yeah?

**Alex:** They think I'm still trying to forget about Lola.

**Angelina:** It must be hard, right?

**Alex:** Actually, no, it isn't I was over her a week after she died.

**Angelina:** Wait, you told me she jumped off a building.

**Alex:** She did.

**Angelina:** _(kisses Alex)_ Oh, well. Her loss. _(they laugh)_

_(Rochester, NY)_

_(Sam's house)_

**Sam:** _(after reading the invite)_ I can't believe this.

**Melissa:** What?

**Sam:** Your sister had a baby without telling us!

**Melissa:** I don't get it. _(goes up to her room)_

**Sam:** _(sighs)_ Maybe I _should_ sell this house. It's _way_ too big for just four people.

**Alyssa:** And four dogs!

**Sam:** Yeah, there's that. Hey, wait a minute. Alyssa, shouldn't you be at volleyball practice?

**Alyssa:** It was cancelled.

**Sam:** Really? Then why didn't Mrs. Rowan call and tell me?

**Alyssa:** I dunno. _(puts on iPod)_ Mom, I'm going over to Lilly's house okay?

**Sam:** Fine.

_(Alyssa leaves)_

_(Terri walks in)_

**Terri:** Hey Mom. _(walks upstairs)_

**Sam:** Um, honey, weren't you wearing an Ember t-shirt on earlier?

**Terri:** Yeah, I changed.

**Sam:** But I've never seen you in that shirt before.

**Terri:** Oh, yeah, it's Michelle's.

**Sam:** Who's Michelle?

**Terri:** Jake's sister. She's really nice.

**Sam:** Why haven't I met her?

**Terri:** She's really shy.

**Sam:** Whatever.

_(Terri goes up to her room)_

_(phone rings; Sam picks up)_

Hello? Oh, hi Danny. What? How? Alright, I'll get the kids.I love you too. Bye. _(hangs up; screams)_ GIRLS!!!

_(girls come running out of rooms)_

**Melissa:** What?!

**Sam:** Get over here now!

**Terri:** Me?

**Sam:** All of you.

_(they all come running downstairs)_

**Alyssa: **What happened?

**Sam:** Your grandmother just passed.

**Terri:** Gramma Maddie died?

**Sam:** I'm afraid so. _(Terri starts crying)_

**Melissa:** How did this happen?

**Sam:** Your father said it was because of a stroke.

**Melissa:** That's so sad. Where's the funeral?

**Sam:** It's gonna be in Amity Park, where your dad grew up.

**Alyssa:** So we'll see Daddy again?

**Sam:** Yeah.


	12. Danny's Disappeared

_(Amity Park; a week later)_

_(FentonWorks)_

_(Sam, Terri, Alyssa and Melissa walk in)_

**Alyssa:** Daddy!

**Danny:** Alyssa! _(Hugs her)_ It's so good to see you.

**Alyssa:** Same here.

**Danny:** Hi Sam.

**Sam:** Danny. I'm so sorry about your mom.

**Danny:** I know. She was getting old, it was her time.

_(Raquel, Chris, Jessica, Andrew, Haley and Maia walk in)_

**Raquel:** Daddy! _(Runs over to him)_

**Danny:** Raquel, honey. _(hugs her)_ Oh, I missed you.

**Raquel:** I did too Daddy. Oh, and meet your grandson, Chris.

**Danny:** Hi Chris. _(looks up)_ Jessie! _(Wheels over to her)_

**Jessica:** Dad! Oh, how are you. I'm so sorry about Grandma.

**Danny:** So am I. How are you guys?

**Andrew:** We're good.

**Jessica:** Dad, meet Maia, our new baby.

**Danny:** Oh! You had another?

**Jessica:** Yeah. Haley's a big sister.

**Danny:** I know. Well, I have to go find _my_ sister. See you.

**Jazz:** Danny! _(Runs to him)_ I knew I'd find you here.

**Danny:** I live here.

**Jazz:** Right. So, how're you holding up?

**Danny:** I'm just as upset as you are.

**Jazz:** It's sad isn't it. Now that Mom's gone, there's no more Fenton ghost hunters.

**Danny:** No, my granddaughter Haley is the next ghost kid. I'm too old to be ghost hunting. Also, I'm in a wheelchair which doesn't help.

**Jazz:** What makes you so sure it's Haley?

**Danny:** I'm positive that it's her. When it wasn't one of my kids, we thought that it has to be one of our _grand_kids.

**Jazz:** Whatever. Danny, have you seen Hannah, or Chloe?

**Danny:** Our cousin?

**Jazz:** No, my daughter. Have you seen them?

**Danny:** No, just my kids.

**Jazz:** Ugh, I'll find her myself. Mark! _(Storms off)_

**Sam:** Danny, I can't believe you're so calm about this.

**Danny:** I'm not. I'm just acting like this so no one freaks out.

**Sam:** Ah.

**Danny:** So, you miss me?

**Sam:** Everyday. Why did we get divorced?

**Danny:** Because you couldn't handle being the ghost boy's wife.

**Sam:** Yeah, about that. Danny, I'm sorry.

**Danny:** Sam, you cheated on me for four years with an Englishman and then you guys were engaged while we were still married. I can't forgive you for this.

**Sam:** That was so long ago. _(sits on his lap)_ I was young and stupid.

**Danny:** You weren't stupid. You just weren't thinking.

**Sam:** Yeah. I want to make it up to you.

**Danny:** How?

**Sam:** Come.

_(they walk out to the backyard)_

**Danny:** There's nothing here.

**Sam:** Hold on. _(goes to car and brings back machine with a button on it)_ Here. _(gives it to Danny)_

**Danny:** What is it?

**Sam:** It's a portable ghost zone. Go in. You can find Clockwork and go back to Jess's wedding and stop the accident from happening.

**Danny:** Thanks Sam. _(kisses her)_ Bye. _(goes into Ghost Zone)_

_(Hours later)_

**Danny:** Clockwork?

**Clockwork:** Danny Phantom? Is that you?

**Danny:** Yeah, listen. I need you to send me back in time to my daughter's wedding. Right before the accident.

**Clockwork:** Alright. I'll send you but try not to destroy the past again.

**Danny:** Thanks. _(jumps from wheelchair into portal)_

_(Two years ago, Jessica's wedding; DD appears)_

**Minister:** And do you, Jessica Fenton take Andrew Foley to be your husband?

**Jessica:** I—

_(DD crashes in through the ceiling)_

**DD:** I told you I'd be back!

_(Present Danny changes into Danny Phantom and flies to DD)_

**Present Danny:** How _dare_ you crash in and ruin my daughter's wedding!

**Future Danny:** _(to himself from above)_ Oh no. _(changes into Danny Phantom)_

**DD: **Now then. _(Punches Present Danny hard)_

_(Jessica runs away crying)_

**Present Danny:** Why do you keep doing this?!

_(freezes him)_

**DD:** _(he breaks free)_ To ruin your life, duh. _(Uses ghostly wail on Danny)_

**Present Danny:** Are you getting stronger?

**DD:** Yeah. Like the new power? I can suck the energy out of any person I choose. Including, you! _(Sucks Past Danny's energy)_

_(Present Danny forcibly changes back to Danny Fenton and falls)_

_(Future Danny catches Present Danny and lowers him to the ground)_

You?! What are you doing here?!

**Future Danny:** Changing my past so I can destroy your future. _(uses a super powerful ghostly wail on DD)_

**DD:** _(screaming) _You think my future's set in stone? Think again. _(freezes him)_

**Future Danny:** _(breaks free)_ Not again! _(Uses ghostly wail; pants)_ DD, I don't have to win, I have to make sure that you lose! _(Makes an iceball with a portable ghost zone in it)_

**DD:** _(as he's being sucked in)_ Nooooooooooooo!!!!

_(everyone cheers)_

_(Future Danny lowers to ground)_

**Present Danny:** How can I ever thank you?

**Future Danny:** Always forgive Sam, you never know when you might lose her.

**Present Danny:** Thanks.

**Future Danny:** Oh, and another thing, you're gonna be a grandpa soon.

**Present Danny:** _(pause; falls to knees)_ Nooooooooooooooo!!!

_(Back at Maddie's party)_

**Danny:** Whew, I made it. Hey! I can walk again! _(Changes into Danny Phantom)_ I have a secret identity again! _(Changes back)_

**Sam:** _(opens door)_ Daniel Fenton get back into this party now!

**Danny:** Sam! _(Kisses her)_ I missed you!

**Sam:** Where did you go?

**Danny:** Nowhere. Wait, did you say party?

**Sam:** Yeah, for your mom's 81st birthday.

**Danny:** Mom's alive?

**Sam:** Yeah, also, your dad wants a word with you.

**Danny:** Dad too?

**Sam:** Have you been drinking again? 'Cause you've been acting really weird lately.

**Danny:** No, I'm sober. Where's Jess?

**Sam:** Oh, you mean Jayla?

**Danny:** Who?

**Sam:** You remember, she changed her name after she got married.

**Danny:** Why?

**Sam:** Don't look at me.

**Danny:** So where is she?

**Sam:** At the hospital, delivering her fourth baby.

**Danny:** Then where's Haley and Maia?

**Sam:** Your sister's watching them. She's also watching their brother, Joel.

**Danny:** Oh my God.

**Sam:** I know. You wanna take this upstairs? Where it's nice and warm?

**Danny:** I'm sorry honey, I need to figure things out.

**Sam:** Okay.

_(Danny runs away)_

_(Amity Park Cemetery)_

**Danny:** Hi, sweetie. I miss you. _(looks at Angela's grave)_ You too honey. _(puts roses on Skkye's grave and daffodils on Angela's)_ I've missed you both for over thirty years. Angela, you'd be all grown up by now. But you hardly ever got to explore the world. Skkye, if you ever come back to earth, come say hi, I love you, darling. I missed you. _(gets up) _

_(Danny feels something on his shoulder; turns around; Skkye is standing there with baby Angela in her arms)_

Skkye?

**Ghostly Skkye:** _(in a ghostly voice)_ You couldn't save us. It was all your fault.

**Danny:** _(falls to ground)_ No it wasn't! I couldn't save you even if I knew you were going to die!

**Ghostly Skkye:** Enough! _(In normal voice)_ Danny, please, help me. I love you. Save me and Angela! _(Fades)_ Help us!

**Danny: **Skkye?! Angela?! Nooooooooooooooo!!! _(falls to knees and sobs)_ I couldn't save them. If I did then fourteen lives would be destroyed. I can't let that happen. But I should've saved all of them. _(shouts to sky)_ I'M SORRY SKKYE!! I LOVE YOU!! _(sobs)_

_(Sam walks into the graveyard towards Danny)_

**Sam:** Danny, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't save them. It was years ago.

**Danny:** I know. But now Skkye is haunting me.

**Sam:** Come on Danny, you know you're just imagining things.

**Danny:** Sam, I can't take it anymore. I went to the past and stopped myself from being paralyzed and it changed everything.

**Sam:** Danny, stop talking crazy talk.

**Danny:** I'm not. That's why I'm going back in time to fix everything.


	13. What Would Happen If

_(31 years ago; Amity Park)_

_(The day before Skkye and Angela's tragic accident)_

**Danny:** I know I'm risking fifteen lives now, but I can't take it anymore. It's what I have to do. _(flies to FentonWorks)_

Ah, back home. And there's me, Skkye and Angela, look how happy we are.

**Present Danny:** Skkye, I'm so happy that we finally gonna get married.

**Skkye:** Me too. Someday, we'll be telling our grandchildren how we met.

**Present Danny:** Yeah, I know. _(kisses her)_ I love you, Skkye.

**Skkye:** I know you do.

_(Future Danny starting crying to himself)_

What was that?

**Present Danny:** I don't know. _(gasps)_ I'll be right back. _(runs away)_

**Skkye:** But, honey. The... baby.

_(In the air)_

**Present Danny:** Who are you supposed to be?

**Future Danny:** I'm you! I'm from the future. Don't let Skkye leave your sight tomorrow.

**Present Danny:** Why? _(Throws punch)_

**Future Danny:** _(ducks)_ If you don't something bad will happen to her and it'll haunt you for the rest of your life.

**Present Danny:** I don't believe you! _(Flies away)_

**Danny:** Great. Now my selfish younger self is loose and there's only one way to save Skkye.

_(The next day)_

_(Danny and Skkye's apartment)_

**Present Danny:** _(putting on coat)_ Bye honey I'm leaving.

**Skkye:** Where are you going?

**Present Danny:** Work.

**Skkye:** Where?

**Present Danny:** At the DALV intercorps downtown.

**Skkye:** Okay, be home by six.

**Present Danny:** I'll try.

**Skkye:** What do you mean "you'll try"? Tonight's our anniversary.

**Present Danny:** Right.

**Skkye:** And I've got something special planned for you. _(kisses his cheek)_

**Present Danny:** Of course you do. You always do.

**Skkye:** _(spazzy)_ Yeah, I know.

**Present Danny:** Well, I better go, bye honey. _(kisses her)_ See you at seven at _Café Le Fancy_.

**Skkye:** You got reservations?! Oh my God, Danny, I love you.

**Present Danny:** I love you too. Bye. _(leaves)_

**Skkye:** Okay, Ang, let's go over to Aunt Jessie's house. Hm? Okay. _(picks her up)_

**Future Danny:** _(to himself)_ Now's my cue. _(follows Skkye)_

_(Later)_

_(Skkye is driving and she sees Future Danny disguised as Present Danny)_

**Skkye:** Danny?

**Future Danny:** Skkye?

**Skkye:** What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?

**Future Danny:** I'm on break.

**Skkye:** Ah.

**Future Danny:** Mind if I go along with you guys?

**Skkye:** Not at all.

_(Future Danny gets in car)_

**Future Danny:** _(thinking)_ Yes! My plan's going right on schedule. It's working!

_(Right before the accident...)_

**Skkye:** _(sees car driving towards her)_ Oh my God. Danny, I love you. I want you to know that before we die. _(kisses him)_

**Future Danny:** _(thinking)_ Ah, I missed her soft lips.

**Skkye:** I love you too Angela!

_(Angela cries)_

_(the other car is about to crash into them)_

_(Danny makes the car go intangible)_

**Skkye:** Oh my God. What happened?

**Danny:** I don't know. That was weird huh?

**Skkye:** Hell yeah.

**Danny:** _(to himself)_ Yes!

_(10 years later)_

_(Amity Park)_

_(Danny and Skkye's house)_

**Danny:** _(opens door)_ Hello?

**Girl:** Mommy! Daddy's home!

_(Skkye walks in, she has a very slim figure and is wearing a red halter top and denim miniskirt)_

**Skkye:** Oh, Danny, you're home.

**Danny:** Yeah, it's been rough.

**Skkye:** Yeah, where have you been for the past year?

**Danny:** Around.

**Skkye:** Because when I called Sam, asking where you were, she said that you were with her.

**Danny:** Yeah, about that, I just haven't been myself lately.

**Skkye:** I'll say.

**Girl:** Daddy! Daddy!

**Danny:** Yeah?

**Girl:** Have I been myself lately?

**Skkye:** Yes, Maya, you have.

**Danny:** Maya?

**Skkye:** Your daughter, remember? She's eight.

**Danny:** Right. I've been away from home longer than I thought.

**Skkye:** Yeah.

**Danny:** So where's Angela?

**Skkye:** Don't you remember? We sent her to finishing school in London.

**Danny:** Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind.

**Skkye:** Well, you're home, you can just relax and watch TV with your children and beautiful wife.

**Danny:** Yeah, that sounds nice.

**Boy:** Mom! Tell Ry to give me back my T.I. Moe action figure!

**Skkye:** _(cooking)_ Tyler stop tattling on your brother, now get down here your father's home.

_(Ryan and Tyler run downstairs)_

**Ryan & Tyler:** Dad! _(They jump on him)_

**Maya:** Six-year-olds.

**Ryan & Tyler: **Annoying eight-year-olds.

_(Maya sticks her tongue out)_

**Danny:** Ry, Ty, stop picking on your sister.

**Ryan & Tyler:** Fine, Dad.

**Danny:** Let's watch some nice TV. _(clicks on TV; Monster Truck Rally comes on)_

**Ryan & Tyler:** Monster Truck Rally! The big trucks is gonna eat the little trucks! Wahoo!

**Maya:** Ugh, let's watch _(turns show to Double-Cross My Heart)_ ...this.

**Ryan & Tyler:** Ew.

**Danny:** Better idea. Let's watch Mexican Idol.

**Tyler:** Dad, you _hate_ that show.

**Skkye:** Yeah, I thought you were more fond of _Californian Idol_.

**Danny:** Okay, we'll watch that. _(turns on Californian Idol)_

_(Later)_

_(Danny and Skkye are reading in bed)_

**Skkye:** Danny, you haven't really been yourself lately. Is something wrong?

**Danny:** No, I'm fine really.

**Skkye:** Okay then. G'night.

**Danny:** Night.

_(Skkye goes to sleep)_

_(2 am)_

_(Danny sneaks out of the house and flies to Sam's apartment)_

**Danny:** I can just sneak in and see her one last time. _(light turns on)_ Wait a minute. _(sees a guy)_ Who's that? Is he? _(Sees Sam get up and kiss him; Danny goes invisible) _He can't be. Maybe he's just a friend, like I was. _(lights turn off; laughing is heard)_ Oh, dear lord. _(flies off)_ I'll be back later today.

_(Eight am)_

_(Danny knocks on Sam's door)_

**Sam:** _(opens door)_ Hello?

**Danny:** _(kisses her)_ I missed you.

**Sam:** Danny, what the fuck are you doing here? It's eight am!

**Danny:** Yeah, but I missed you.

**Sam:** _(sighs)_ Come in.

_(guy comes out in underwear)_

**Guy:** Sam, who's there? _(Sees Danny)_ Oh my God. Who the hell are you?!

**Danny:** I'm a friend of Sam. We went to high school together.

**Guy:** Oh, well, okay. _(goes back into room)_

**Danny:** Who's that?

**Sam:** My boyfriend, James.

**Danny:** Since when?

**Sam:** Since when is it any of your business who I date? I'm a free girl, Fenton, I can do what I want.

**Danny:** But you told me that you were married.

**Sam:** I was, a long time ago. Worst six weeks of my life.

**Danny:** I'm sorry Sam.

**Sam:** Look, I don't need a moral now, don't you have a wife to get home to?

**Danny:** Why do you have to be that way?

**Sam:** Just leave, please. You had your chance with me and you chose Skkye.

**Danny:** Well, yeah, we had a baby involved.

**Sam:** Please, Danny, just leave.

_(Danny walks out)_

_(At home...)_

_(Danny walks in)_

**Skkye:** And where have you been mister?

**Danny:** Out.

**Skkye:** Danny, if you want to be with your friends, just tell me. You don't have to sneak out.

**Danny:** I'm going to bed. Later.

_(after Danny is gone)_

**Skkye:** Something is definitely up with that man.

**Maya:** Mom, Ry and Ty took my CD player again _and_ my Dolphin Boys CD!

**Skkye:** Mai, stop tattling on your brothers.

**Maya:** I'm not tattling! They really took them and are ripping it apart!

**Skkye:** Just, go upstairs for a while.

**Maya:** Fine, but remember who had to pay for those!

_(A year later)_

**Danny:** Shut up!

**Skkye:** No! It's your fuckin' fault that we're in this mess and you're telling _me_ to shut up?

**Danny:** We can't afford another baby! We can barely afford the ones we already have!

**Skkye:** I don't know why we're in this mess. I hate you! _Hate _you!

**Danny:** Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner.

**Skkye:** Why do you always have to do the dinging thing? Huh? It's retarded!

**Danny:** I know you are but what am I?

**Skkye:** Grow up! That's the thing about you! You're immature, lazy, self-centered, and overall selfish!

**Danny:** Get out! Get out of my house! Now!

**Skkye:** Fine! I hate you Fenton! Hate you! _(Grabs Maya, Tyler and Ryan; they run out)_

**Danny:** _(sits down; with his face in his hands)_ Oh, God. What have I done?

_(Three weeks later)_

_(Angela's dorm)_

**Angela:** _(phone rings) _'ello? Daddy? Hi! How're you?

**Danny:** _(on other line)_ I'm good, uh, honey, I have bad news. Your mom and I are divorcing.

**Angela:** What? Why? You and Mum were so good t'gether!

**Danny:** I know. But we got into a fight and she, your brothers and sister left home.

**Angela:** I'm so s'rry Daddy. Is there a'yway I can help?

**Danny:** No, just don't believe anything your mother tells you.

**Angela:** Yes, Daddy. I love you.

**Danny:** I love you too.

**Angela:** Bye Daddy.

**Danny:** Bye Angela.

_(Skkye's apartment)_

_(Three weeks later)_

**Skkye:** Kids, I'm sorry but it's all we can afford now, since I'm having a new baby. Also, since there's only one bedroom, Maya and I will sleep in there. And you two will sleep in the living room, either on the couch or on the air mattress.

**Ryan:** Mom, this is ridiculous! Why can't you and Dad stay together so we can have the big house?

**Skkye:** It was your father's choice and he chose to live alone.

**Maya:** Mommy, I'm scared.

**Skkye:** Don't be honey, look, we'll make it. You'll see.

_(they all hug)_

_(doorbell rings)_

**Tyler:** I'll get it. _(opens door)_ Dad?! What are you doing here?

**Danny:** I wanted to say I'm sorry.

**Skkye:** _(sighs)_ Kids, go into my room and watch TV, your father and I have to talk.

**Tyler:** Okay. _(they run into the room)_

_(Danny and Skkye go outside the apartment)_

**Skkye:** What's this all about?

**Danny:** I wanted to apologize.

**Skkye:** You're about three weeks too late.

**Danny:** I wanted to make peace with you, but you didn't want to.

**Skkye:** What?! You never—

**Danny:** Just stop. I get it. If you never want to see me again, you don't have to. But the courts say that I have custody of Angela.

**Skkye:** What?! They never said—

**Danny:** I got a letter this morning.

**Skkye:** _(groans) _Fine. But stay out of my life! _(Slams door)_


	14. A Light Shining Through

_(Sam's wedding)_

_(Mystic Beach, CA)_

_(A month later)_

**Minister:** ...and to you Samantha Manson, take James Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband?

**Sam:** I do.

**Minister:** If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

_(Silence)_

Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

_(James and Sam kiss)_

_(Everyone cheers)_

_(Sam and James walk down the aisle)_

_(Sam stops at Danny)_

**Sam:** _(whispers) _I'll always love you. _(kisses his cheek)_

_(Danny puts his hand to his cheek as Sam walks away with James)_

**Danny:** _(whispers)_ I love you too Sam.

_(Later; the room is empty)_

_(Danny is standing outside the church)_

_(Valerie walks by)_

**Valerie:** Danny? Is that you?

**Danny:** Oh, hey Val.

**Valerie:** What are you doing all the way out here in California?

**Danny:** I was at Sam's wedding.

**Valerie:** Sam's _married_?!

**Danny:** Yeah, why?

**Valerie:** No reason. Uh, listen. Do you wanna get some coffee?

**Danny:** I can't. I have to meet my daughter at the airport. She's coming home from London for Christmas.

**Valerie:** That's nice.

**Danny:** But I'd love to hang out sometime. How's tonight sound?

**Valerie:** Alright. Call me. _(gives him her number)_

**Danny:** Great. I'll see you then.

**Valerie:** Bye!

_(She leaves)_

_(That night)_

_(Valerie's apartment)_

**Danny:** _(rings doorbell)_

**Valerie:** _(opens door)_ Oh, hey. Come in. Sorry about the mess.

**Danny:** No problem.

**Valerie:** So where's your daughter?

**Danny:** I left her at home with a babysitter.

**Valerie:** Ah. So, where are we going to tonight?

**Danny:** I was thinking of going to that new 80's club downtown.

**Valerie:** That sounds cool. I'll go change.

**Danny:** Take your time. I can wait.

_(Valerie goes into her room and changes; she comes out in an 80's style tee, mini skirt and black boots)_

**Valerie:** Okay, I'm ready.

**Danny:** You look great.

**Valerie:** Thanks. _(links her arm through Danny's and they leave)_

_(At the club)_

**Valerie:** Oh, my God, Danny. This place is so awesome!

**Danny:** I know. Want a drink?

**Valerie:** Sure. I'll have a Sex On The Beach.

**Danny:** Okay. I'll be right back.

**Valerie:** I'll come with.

_(they get their drinks)_

Mm, these are great!

**Danny:** I know. Best drinks in town.

**Valerie:** I can tell.

_(Later on...)_

_(Danny and Valerie are dancing)_

**Valerie:** You're such a great dancer!

**Danny:** Thanks!

**Valerie:** Do you wanna go out sometime?

**Danny:** Sure!

**Valerie:** Cool!

**Danny:** You look so hot in that outfit!

**Valerie:** Danny, you're the best! I never realized you were so much fun!

**Danny:** I know!

_(A year later)_

_(Danny's apartment)_

**Danny:** Happy Anniversary, Val. _(uncovers her eyes to show a huge cake and presents)_

**Valerie:** Aw, Danny, you're the best. _(kisses him)_

**Danny:** Heh, heh. It's good being the best.

**Valerie:** I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Do you wanna move in with me?

**Danny:** Um, I like where I live, but you're always welcome to move in with me.

**Valerie:** Maybe it's too early.

**Danny:** Yeah, kinda. But let's not let that ruin our special day. I've got a extra special surprise waiting for you in your room.

**Valerie:** What is it?

**Danny:** Go look.

_(Valerie goes into her room; Danny puts a "Do Not Enter" sign on door; he goes in too)_

_(The next day)_

_(Danny and Valerie lay on top of the bed)_

**Valerie:** Danny, thanks for the great night last night. _(kisses him)_

**Danny:** _(strokes her cheek)_ I love you Valerie, so much.

**Valerie:** I do too. _(Danny kisses her cheek)_

**Danny:** I'd love for you to spend Christmas with me and my family.

**Valerie:** I'd be honored.

**Danny:** Great. Also, my parents don't exactly know we're dating, but if they see that I'm happy, they'll be okay with it.

**Valerie:** But Danny, you're almost 35, do you really need your parents' okay for you to date?

**Danny: **I just want my parents to like you.

**Valerie:** Okay.

**Danny:** Good. _(kisses her head)_

_(Phone rings)_

I'll get it. _(answers)_ Hello? _(Sits up)_ What?! We'll be right there.

**Valerie: **What's wrong?

**Danny:** _(while getting dressed) _Sam's baby is dying and she wants me to be there.

**Valerie:** _(getting up) _Do I have to go?

**Danny:** No. But you were her friend once.

**Valerie:** Alright, fine.

_(At the hospital)_

_(Sam is crying on James's shoulder)_

_(Danny and Valerie come running in)_

**Danny:** Sam!

**Sam:** Danny!

_(She runs over and hugs him)_

I'm so sorry I was so mean to you in the past.

**Danny:** It's okay. So what's wrong with the baby?

**James:** _(after talking to a doctor) _Kingston has cancer.

**Sam:** What?! _(starts sobbing on Danny)_

**Danny:** It's okay, Sam. Sh... It's okay.

_(A week later)_

_(Kingston's funeral)_

**Rabbi:** We are here to say our final goodbyes to Kingston James Walker. I didn't really know Kingston, but his parents must've loved him a lot to let him go instead of seeing him suffer. Mrs. Walker, would you like to say a few words?

**Sam:** Yes, Rabbi. Even though I only knew my son for about a month, I still loved him like I'd had him forever. Yes, her was born sick, but that didn't matter to me. I still had a beautiful baby boy. I know he's in a better place now. Goodbye King, I'll love you. Forever. _(runs away crying)_

**Danny:** _(chasing after Sam)_ Sam! Wait! _(Catches up to her)_ Sam. It's alright. I know you lost someone near and dear to you but you can't run away from it.

**Sam:** I know, but he's gone, Danny. My little baby is gone. _(cries)_

**Danny:** Sam, come back with me, it'll be alright.

**Sam:** _(sniffles)_ Alright.

_(A week later)_

_(Danny is visiting Sam while James is away)_

_(Danny walks into Sam's bedroom; she has a gun in her hand pointed at her head)_

**Danny:** Sam, no!

**Sam:** Danny?! _(she accidently sets off the trigger)_

**Danny:** Sam! Why? Why did you do this?!

**Sam:** _(weakly)_ I'm sorry, Danny. _(dies in his arms)_

**Danny:** _(kisses her lightly; softly)_ I love you, Sam. I love you. _(picks her up and puts her on the bed; dials James)_ Hello? James? Yeah, you need to come home.

_(Later; James runs in)_

**James:** Sam?! Sam?! Are you okay?!

**Danny:** James, Sam killed herself.

**James:** What?! How did this happen?

**Danny:** I wanted to stop by and see how she was feeling and the door was unlocked. When I went into your room, I saw her with a gun, and I must've scared her. And then she must've pulled the trigger by accident. I'm so sorry.

**James:** First my son and now _this_?! How's a guy supposed to live if everyone in his family is dead?!

**Danny:** James, calm down. I called an ambulance, they're on their way.

**James:** Will she be okay?

**Danny:** I just told you! She's dead!

_(Danny is in his apartment, crying)_

_(Valerie is comforting him)_

**Danny:** It's all my fault.

**Valerie:** No it isn't Danny. She still would've killed herself anyway.

**Danny:** How do you know that?

**Valerie:** Alright, she called me and said that she was gonna kill herself, but I didn't believe her.

**Danny:** Why didn't you tell me?!

**Valerie:** I didn't think you'd believe me.

**Danny:** I have to go clear my head. _(gets up)_

**Valerie:** Danny! Wait! _(Door closes)_ Damn it.

_(Ghost Zone; Clockwork's realm)_

**Danny:** Clockwork!

**Clockwork:** Lemme guess, things not working out for you?

**Danny:** Just send me back to where I belong. Please. I wanna go home with my wife, kids and family. _(sobs)_

_(Clockwork makes a portal that shows Danny's house 21 years in the future)_

**Clockwork:** Here, this is a few days after you left 21 years from now.

**Danny:** Clockwork, I don't know how to thank you.

**Clockwork:** Don't. It's my job.

**Danny:** Thanks so much.

_(Danny flies into the portal)_

_(21 years into the future)_

_(Sam is crying on her bed)_

_(Danny creeps in quietly)_

**Danny:** Sam?

**Sam:** Danny? Is it really you? _(Gets up and hugs him)_

**Danny:** Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

**Sam:** When you disappeared a few days ago, everyone said that you died.

**Danny:** Well, I'm here now and nothing can change that.

**Sam:** _(crying on his chest)_ I love you, Danny. I want to get back together.

**Danny:** So do I.

**Sam:** Really?

**Danny:** Uh huh.

_(they kiss)_

**Sam:** So, where were you the past few days?

**Danny:** Time traveling. First I went back to stop myself from paralyzing myself at Jess's wedding, and when I went back to the present and everything was messed up. Then I went back over 20 years to the accident that killed Skkye and Angela to save them.

**Sam:** Did you?

**Danny:** Yeah, but then later on we got divorced, I got hooked on drugs and alcohol, and Valerie and I got engaged.

**Sam:** Where was I?

**Danny:** You were with some guy, uh, uh, James something. Um, um, um, Walker! Yeah, James Walker. You guys were dating, then you got married and had a baby.

**Sam:** Was the baby's name Kingston?

**Danny:** Yes! How did you know?

**Sam:** That was my brother's name. He died when he was a month old.

**Danny:** So was King! How do you know this?

**Sam:** It's just some weird telepathic thing that's trying to contact me.

**Danny:** Oh, so then you got so upset that you—

**Sam:** Almost killed myself.

**Danny:** And it was all—

**Sam:** Your fault.

**Danny:** Amazing.

**Sam:** Danny, I don't want to go on living like this. _(hugs him)_

**Danny:** We don't have to. We can make peace between us. Maybe we can go out for coffee later or see a movie.

**Sam:** You'd really do that for me? Even after all the horrible things I've done to you?

**Danny:** Sure, you're my angel.

**Sam:** You mean _gothic_ angel.

**Danny:** It doesn't matter. I still love you. _(kisses her)_

**Sam:** Aw, I love you, Danny. You're such a sweetheart.

**Danny:** Guilty as charged.

_(they laugh and kiss again)_

_(Christmas morning)_

_(Sam's house)_

_(Everyone is gathered in the living room)_

**Sam:** _(with her arm secured around Danny's) _Everyone, your father and I have good news.

**Danny:** We're getting back together.

_(Everyone cheers)_

**Jessica:** I can't believe you guys. I was sure that you never wanted to talk again, and now it's a miracle that you're getting back together.

**Terri:** And just in time for Christmas.

**Alex: **I have news also. _(gets down)_ Angelina, will you marry me?

_(Everyone gasps)_

**Angelina:** _(starts crying)_ Yes, I will. I'll marry you.

_(everyone cheers)_

_(they kiss)_

**Melissa:** This truly has been the best Christmas yet.

_(group hug)_

The End


End file.
